


P w/ little P

by goof1n



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autofellatio, Autofellatio Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski is a Cock Tease, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stoner Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat training, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Peter Hale, Training, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, extreme punishment, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goof1n/pseuds/goof1n
Summary: This is just porn. With some little plot on the side. I just decied to write a raunchy, smutty stories/scenes in this case, with just roleplays I've done before or had read from a friend as influences or just content of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these chapters, would be a new day of fun adventures with Stiles and Derek, except this one. This story is just going to be smut for anyone or everyone who is just patiently waiting for my other story A Fox's lament to go anywhere, you can just come to this. Indulge, feel bad about it, then indulge again.

Stiles whimpered as he felt unwanted hands rubbing his knees, trying to drag up his thighs slowly. _Should’ve never taken those drinks, bad guys are always attractive_ Stiles thought, failing in moving away from the stranger’s hands.

“Hey baby, look at you. So ready for me. So right.” If Stiles wasn’t so out of his mind, he would have outright cringed at someone making right sound so, so wrong. He mumbled out a “no thank you,” before getting up ever so slowly. He started to walk away getting closer to the sidewalk as his knees buckled under the influence. And the stranger of course grabbed him again, grinding down on his lower back. He tried moving more just making the werewolf make a grunt. “See baby, so good for me.”

“Ugh… No, let me go. Help me..” Stiles mumbled again, feeling a haze grow, subspace, he was dropping from the drink. _Fuck my life, officially._ Stiles thought, but right when he was going to yell for help again, the weight on him flew off quicker than he could blink. But he found himself in  a wall of secure muscles, holding him close. The scent of deep forest washed over him making he and his fox purr in comfort, before he could even stop himself Stiles blurted out “Alpha.”

* * *

Derek was grumbling under his breath looking at his phone. Laura was pestering him about he needed to get a omega for himself, the pack had been apparently scheming behind his back to get him a blind date. Which ended horribly, the woman immediately rubbed Derek in the worst ways possible. Jennifer had looked at him like she caught a prize or the lottery and tried to pry into his personal life, _who did does that on the first date?_ Derek thought. Then Derek heard the small whisper stopping him dead.

Looking around he tried to see where it came from, then he heard a man speaking to someone.

“Hey baby, look at you. So ready for me. So right.” Derek grimaced hearing the man. _Who says that as a pick up line to someone? He sounds like a creep_ instantly popped up in his mind. He heard feet dragging and he shrugged it was none of his business people did out in public. Until he heard the other say something that made Derek feel like he was splashed in cold water.

“Ugh… No, let me go. Help me..” A slurred voice called out, he saw other’s heads tilt ever so slightly, but keep walking. Derek’s eyes widened as he turned and ran down to were the slurred voice was. _The people who heard, I know they heard, must be supernatural. And they’re doing nothing._ Derek saw someone in a red hoodie slightly bent over as a man seemed to be grinding him. He pushed himself and grabbed the man by the collar completely flipping him over a few feet away from the hooded man.

He watched in slow motion on how the man he saved lean forward as if a puppet had its strings cut. Derek quickly caught them and lifted them into a bridal carry. Omega, Derek’s nostrils flared, this omega smells so sweet to Derek.  Vanilla and cinnamon, sweet but a bit spicy to his nose, he looked at who he was holding that smelled like… Home.

In his arms, now the hood falling back, he saw freckles dotted across pale skin with brown chestnut hair. His eyes instantly looked at the parted pink lips but then looked back into his eyes. Whiskey. Surrounded in thick brown lashes, breath taking whiskey eyes looking back at him in a daze. But what took his breath away was what the omega said.

“Alpha.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was dropped onto the couch bit too roughly making a small grunt pass from his lips. Stiles tried to keep above his space but it was hard. He was surrounded in the  calming scent making him want to just fall. He lifted his knees up to his chest, resting his chin upon them as he watched the strange Alpha pace.

“Uh..” Stiles immediately got a growl in response that only made him whimper back. Then he was soon looking up at who could only be called Adonis. The man lifted an eyebrow at him,  _ Did I just say that out loud? _

“Yes you did.” The glaring alpha said. Stiles groaned, his brain to mouth filter was horrible at times. He looked over the dom, the man was gorgeous. Black hair and eyebrows, even stubble on a chiseled jaw. But his eyes Stiles loved the most. They were some type of green with gold specks in the middle? All Stiles knew he kept staring back into them. And apparently missing when the alpha was saying something.

“Hey!” growly brows yelled.

“Yes! What?” Stiles blinked out of the trance he was in.

“Name.”

“Mine?” Stiles asked in confusion, he was sinking even more now. Growly brows nodded curtly at him, rolling his eyes like he couldn’t be bothered. Stiles whined feeling horrible for some reason. “Stiles... “ He whispered then averted his eyes away from the alpha.

“Fuck… Are you dropping Stiles?” alpha asked, but Stiles only ignored him dropping dangerously close to unresponsive. “Look at me. Look at me baby boy.” Stiles blinked a couple times hearing the demand before looking back at the growly alpha, but now he looked softer at the edges.

“Are you dropping? Please be honest so I can help you call your Dom.” Growly brows said softly now kneeling in front of him. Stiles only shook his head. He watched as growly brows’s face go through a bunch of different facial expressions before they hardened into something terrifying. “Do they abuse you? Why can’t you call them?” 

Stiles only whined making the alpha growl in frustration, that he thought was towards him and Stiles hunched in a bit more.

“No no, baby. I’m not mad at you just your dom, no one should abu‒”

“I don’t have one.” Stiles replied.

“Baby boy you’re supposed to have a dom. That’s… Too dangerous, how have you been dropping? What have you done before now?”

“My brother and dad sometimes drop me over the phone…” Growly brows growled again making Stiles whimper, was he really that bad?

“No you’re not baby, so good. But I can’t be your dom, you can’t consent right now.”

“Please… Please help me, Alpha?” His eyes became unfocused and blurry,  _ god am I going to cry?  _ Growly brows only came closer but ever so slowly until he covered Stiles’s hands over his.

“You have to give consent Stiles. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you. Please, I consent, just.  _ Please _ .” Stiles replied, his voice cracking at his pleas.

“Fuck. I’ll take care of you. Are you sure?” Growly brows asked and he nodded again before lying back into the cushions. But Stiles was picked up again being carried to somewhere else. He wanted to nuzzle into the warm before he was dropped onto a soft and bouncy surface, he looked down to see he was sitting on a bed now.

“Stiles, can you please take off your clothes and lie down.” The alpha said before walking around the room collecting things. Stiles as quick as he could under the circumstances took off his clothes tossing them onto the floor before lying down against a wall of the softest pillows. He nuzzled into them just to inhale the addicting scent the alpha carried, and heard a rumble in the room.

“Just lie back.” Growly brows said and Stiles obeyed just staring at the ceiling of the room until the bed dipped just under him he looked down to see the alpha now shirt and pantless, but sporting tight boxer briefs. “I’m going to ask you again, do you really want this Stiles?” Deciding to not reply in words, Stiles used actions and lifted up his legs, hooking them with his hands, exposing himself to the alpha.

***

Derek growled at the submission, eyes flaring ruby instantly. Derek grabbed a unused pillow and wiggled it under the omega’s bottom to see everything fully. Looking at Stiles he saw he was looking away, cheeks fully flushed almost spreading down his neck. Derek wanted to mark the neck and truly lay his claim on the beautiful omega. His eyes trailed down Stiles’s body eyes narrowing at some parts that were rosey pink, before he stopped himself he brushed the tip of his fingers against the puffy nipples.

Stiles breath hitched under his fingers, he decided to remember that for later then trailed his fingers down the milky stomach. Derek looked down to where Stiles’s erection was trembling in attention, Derek rubbed the head in small circles liking the small noises Stiles made.

He grabbed the lube squirting a bit onto his fingers and he paused for a moment looking at Stiles’s pucker clench and relax randomly. Rubbing lube against the muscle sighing in relief as Stiles’s muscles relaxed. Derek rubbed the thick lube on his fingers to warm it up then pressed against the entrance looking back up at Stiles.

“ _ Please _ .” Stiles needy voice make Derek’s cock throb in his boxers, swallowing the lump in his throat he was about to push his fingers in until Stiles moved out of the way. Making Derek halt in worry for the Omega.

“No please just, you.”

“Stiles, I need to‒”

“No just please, I just want that.” Stiles whined shuffling his bottom back towards Derek. Derek and Stiles only stared at each other for a moment before Derek relented to Stiles’s plea. Derek made sure to put enough lube on his member then moved until his thighs were braced on the sides of Stiles.  

He watched as he pushed the head past the muscle causing him growled, Derek kept pushing into Stiles until their skin was flushed against each other. Then he heard a small whimper and his head shot up to see Stiles’s eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed upwards.

“You’re doing so good, are you okay?” Derek watched Stiles’s eyes slowly blink open to look back into his and the pale omega nodded. Derek slowly set up a smooth but slow pace watching Stiles’s facial expressions, once he thought they were okay he speed up. Placing his hands were Stiles was holding up his legs, he moved Stiles’s legs upwards more, getting a better angle. Then Derek heard an adorable gasp leave Stiles’s lips as he thrusted.

“What… What was that?” Stiles asked in a breathy tone.

“I don’t know.” Derek gritted out but he knew he found Stiles’s prostate, he looked down to where he his length was being swallowed in by Stiles, watching the rim squeeze and drag out just a bit every time he pulled out. Derek thought  _ God I can do this for hours. _ Derek plunged deeper into gasping omega under him making him squeal when he hit the right angle. That was enough to get the alpha moving faster to hear the noises leaving Stiles.

As Derek panned up his view, making sure everything he was doing would stay in his mind, he saw Stiles looking down to where they were connecting. But then Derek seemed to poke the right spot making Stiles’s eyes flick back up into his and Derek couldn’t help but devour the pink lips into a hot kiss. 

Derek wanted to smirk at Stiles sweet attempts to keep up with the kiss he decided to break apart, pulling on Stiles’s bottom lip for a brief moment before picking up his pace.

“Alpha… Please more, faster.” Stiles leaned back up to Derek pecking his lips in a soft promise. Derek growled shifting Stiles’s legs up more to start ploughing faster and harder. He watched Stiles throw his back against the clutter of pillows, hands gripping the sides of it as support. He looked at the elongated pale neck and leaned in, grazins his fangs against Stiles’s pulse point.

_ When did I shift? _ Derek thought shifting back to graze his blunt teeth over a small mole on the lily white skin, causing the tight heat clench around his shaft. 

“Fuck. Stiles.. Don’t do that.”

“I can’t help‒ I’m gonna‒ Can I please‒” Stiles stammered while looking back at him with wide and pleading eyes. Stiles was trying to ask for permission to come, making Derek groan huskily.

“You can come. Been so good for me Stiles. So beautiful.” Derek purred out, now deciding to properly abuse Stiles’s sensitive nerves. Not long afterwards the omega tensed up,  walls clenching in random patterns around his shaft and Derek was pushed over the edge. He placed Stiles’s legs on his shoulders before gripping the omega’s narrow hips and slamming hard enough the bed trembled at every thrust into the writhing boy. He had a deep guttural growl as he pumped Stiles full and slowed down, eventually just pulling out.

Derek looked at how fucked out Stiles was, the omega seemed to be deep bliss, as he tried to leave the bed to get a washcloth for Stiles, the boy whined.

“Please come back.”

“Stiles baby, I have to wipe you off…” Derek looked at his bathroom then the boy covered in his mark, his claim, making the saddest bambi eyes toward him. He really lost when Stiles lifted his hand off the pillow he gripped onto so tightly to make a grabby motion towards him. He sighed before climbing back into the bed and shifting them both to have Stiles’s head lying on his chest.

Stiles mumbled a soft “Good night, Alpha,” before passing out almost immediately afterwards. Derek could only watch the omega sleep for a while before he started to get tired too. The last thing Derek thought  as he held the beautiful omega.

_ I’m so fucked, aren’t I. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo look problem solved. Boom bam, get ready for the raunchy shoow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs in showers. Ooo

Stiles slowly blinked the sleep away from his eyes, clearing the morning haze to see he was on someone’s chest. In someone’s room, that definitely wasn’t his. Breathing slow and even, trying as hard as he could to keep calm he lifted himself off the stranger. Stiles saw a shirt draped over the bed bottom and grabbed it to slowly put it on. As he stood up his knees slightly buckled causing Stiles’ flailing look like he was imitating a windmill, until he finally stood stalk straight.

He heard sheets rustling making him sharply turn to see the man still sleeping. He slowly crept out of the room and once he was out and the stranger was still asleep, Stiles did the quickest fist bump victory dance. Stiles now decided to take the time and look around him, seeing his clothes next to the bed he winced as he looked down at himself an realized this was the stranger’s shirt. He stopped himself from facepalming and softly tiptoed down spiral steps onto the first floor, looking around before making any crazy movements he saw a kitchen to his left.

Stiles decided on leaving a “sorry you had to take care of me” gift for the unknown alpha, by making pancakes. He saw that were was a radio and he slowly pressed the power button, flailing when the music scared him, turning the volume down eventually. He listened to the heartbeat upstairs and sighed in relief that the man didn’t wake up. Smiling now determined with a little music playing, he got down to work.

* * *

Derek pried open one eye as soon as he felt the bed dip, he wanted to laugh staring at Stiles flail and his poor attempt of being stealthy. He rolled over onto his stomach pretending he was still sleeping to let Stiles believe he was in the clear. But Derek, actually wanting more sleep, started to doze back out, he assumed and hoped that Stiles would just leave his apartment by himself, to avoid any awkward talks from one-night stands. Until thirty minutes later he couldn’t take it. He had heard Stiles crash, bump, clang everything in his kitchen and Derek finally got out of bed. Grabbing his boxer briefs he discarded he put them back on and head downstairs. 

Derek, unlike Stiles could actually be stealthy when he needed to and hid his presence from the omega, heart steady and knowing the layout of his loft enough to know what would creak and what would be the quickest way down. Even to go as far enough to hide his scent as he traversed. Finally reaching the first floor he looked over to the pale omega in his kitchen cooking.  What he didn’t expect is to like the view he was watching.

Stiles in his henley from the night before, surprisingly Stiles’ shoulders were broad enough to prevent the shirt from completely slipping off, but it still exposed a bit of skin. Derek’s eyes trailed down to watch Stiles’ hips slowly sway to the music, but then the omega whimpered as he turned off the stove. Derek stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes in concern.

He watched Stiles’ lift bottom of his shirt to show Derek’s hand imprinted as a bruise on Stiles’ hips for a brief moment but what made him growl in possessiveness was seeing Stiles’ slightly bend over to feel last night’s fun dripping down his inner thigh. Stiles almost immediately pulled the shirt down to hide his bottom and turned to face Derek cheeks flushed red.

“Uh… I uh, Hey!” Stiles stammered trying to play off what he was just caught doing, making Derek smirk before looking down at the plate of food with a lifted brow.

“Is that for me?” Derek sat down at his table causally and was surprised when Stiles placed a cup of black coffee in front of him and the plate of pancakes. 

“Yeah just a sorry for you know. And yeah… Can I use your shower?” Stiles already  started nudging away an Derek nodded before replying.

“Back up the stairs, to your right, first door.”

“Thanks dude!” Stiles scrambled away, stumbling up the stairs as he left to the bathroom.

“Not a dude!” Derek yelled back and started to eat, pleasantly surprised the pancakes were very good after all the banging and clanging he heard. Derek as  tried to pay attention to the music as he ate until he heard a soft whimper. The whimper turned into bitten off groans and before Derek knew he was climbing up the stairs, turning into the bathroom. 

Red eyes scanned the room briefly before landing on Stiles flushed redder than he has ever seen him… With his fingers in his ass. Derek grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Not a word!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your eyebrows speak plenty!” 

“Do you need help or are you just going to keep struggling.”

Derek watched Stiles expressions go from a pout, an angry pout, then sigh leading to him slipping his fingers out to turn back to facing the wall, placing both hands up and arching his bottom out. Derek stripped off his boxers looking over Stiles’ physique.

The omega was more tall than his other peers would be. His body was a bit toned, shoulders broad, even some dusting of thin hair his body. But following the broad shoulders down a back tined in with a narrow waist, but Derek’s eyes stared constantly at the bubble butt being presented to him.

Stepping into the shower, closing the shower door behind him just in case they were going to wet the floor, Derek looked at the water shining Stiles’ lily skin. But he looked at his bruises left behind, pressing the tips of his fingers into the sensitive skin, he loved the way Stiles’ breath hitched at his touch. Leading his fingers down he brought up both hands to the round bottom and spread the cheeks to see a reddened pink pucker, twitch for a moment before relaxing.

“Dude..?” Stiles asked now looking over his shoulder at Derek. Derek looked at how Stiles looked flushed, lips parted with his eyes shining with curiosity. He found himself softly rubbing one his fingers against the pucker momentarily before pressing the tip in ever so slowly. He watched Stiles’ eyes flutter shut and bite his bottom lip before lolling his head forward again.

Slowly working his finger in Derek checked if he had hurt Stiles, sighing in relief when he didn’t, his nostrils flared when he smelled his come now hitting the air. Building up speed, Derek pumped his finger out of the softly swollen pucker getting his own spunk out of the omega.

“So good for me baby. You’re doing well.” Derek’s wolf purred as he watched the hidden tension bleed out of Stiles becoming more pilant, sliding his finger out he watched as Stiles’ muscled were relaxed enough that the rest of Derek’s come stream out of Stiles. He was genuinely surprised on his load, never had any of his one-night stands made him come that hard. 

Derek watched as Stiles turned around, to slip on water and pushing into Derek, Stiles stumbled onto his knees as Derek’s head met the shower door, shutting his eyes from the force of the impact. Opening his eyes and blinking before looking down he saw Stiles on his knees, between his legs, his breath softly puffing hot air against the skin of his cock. Derek reached over to shut of the water, making Stiles’ realize he caught him staring for a second too long at him. Locking eyes Derek watched as Stiles’ tongue lick his bottom lip, slowly inching closer as if to give Derek time to move. Derek wasn’t going to move though, he thought about how the omeg’s lips would look around his cock as soon as he saw him.

Stiles timidly licked the head, flicking it up, the heat of Stile’s tongue made Derek’s breath hitch. Stiles seemed to take it as a good sign then and licked a few more times before licking a long stripe from the middle of Derek’s sack up to the tip again, before curving his neck to lick at the sides of the shaft. Watching as the boy’s eyes fluttered shut, with more confidence Stiles stuck out his tongue enough to curve against the underside of his cock, moving from the base to the tip. But what made Derek give a growl like moan when Stiles reached the head he pushed his lips down leaking tip.

Stiles moaned as he tasted Derek, making more precome flow onto Stiles’ tongue.  Derek saw Stiles’ other hand reach between his legs and being a stroking motion, though Derek couldn’t see it the picture he imagined made him groan again. Stiles lips sank lower inch by inch, he eventually stopped a few inches from his pelvis. Derek guessed that was his limit but it wasn’t bothering him, instead making his cock leak more come thinking about if he could work Stiles into swallowing him whole later.

The pale omega started to bob his head on the shaft, sucking in his cheeks adding more pressure over time. Then he felt slim fingers softly massaging his sack and Stiles doing something strange with his tongue on the slit of the head while sucking, pushing Derek over the edge. 

“Fuck baby boy…” Derek hissed out through fangs, then the smell of Stiles’ come hit the air and more of his load his Stile’s tongue, Derek groaned throwing his head against the shower door. His fingers found Stiles’ hair, carding through the wet locks, realizing the omega was swallowing down his load. Looking down to see Stiles still sucking at the head of his cock before making an obscene pop from his lips to pull back. Then licking his lips clean afterwards and then looking down at his own hand with white robes of come splattered over it, cleaned off his fingers.

“You’re going to kill me…” Derek lifted Stiles onto his feet, turning on the water again to rinse off any sweat they made and pull the alluring omega into a searing kiss. Derek and Stiles groaned now mixing the flavors together and Derek pushes Stiles against the wall to break the kiss and suck marks into the mole dotted lily skin.

After twenty minutes of a on and off make out sessions in the shower… Then Derek’s bedroom, Stiles was finally dressed in front of his loft door. 

“Well Mr.Growly brows… Sorry again man.. You know drinks from strangers you would think all the talks from a sheriff, who’s also your dad, would’ve gone through in high school.” Stiles rambled, waving his hands about.

“Why do you call me Growly brows. You mentioned it yesterday while dropping.”

“Uh.. Well you never told me your name dude. Talk about etiquette ay, take a man’s firsts and not even a name?” Stiles acted dramatically, throwing the back of his hand on his forehead before bursting out laughing, as he opened the door. “Well see you around I guess?”

“It’s Derek… What did you just say?” Derek hand shot out, blocking the exit from Stiles, he didn’t hear that right. He couldn’t have.

“Oh uh.. Derek? Yeah which part dude, not knowing your name?” Stiles looked at his arm a bit worried but turned to fully face Derek nonetheless.

“You’re… You were a virgin?” Derek’s eyes darkened as thin lining of ruby lined his pupils he leaned into Stiles’ space.

“Uh yeah… I thought it was obvious. I never given head before..” Stiles leaned back, swallowing and Derek couldn’t help following the movement.

“God baby… Now you really are trying to kill me.” Derek groaned realizing he wanted this omega and no one else. No one has ever gotten under his skin as quick as Stiles did, even less than a night. He wanted him to stay. Closing the door slowly he watched Stiles look at the movement before facing him with wide eyes.

“I need you.. I want you to stay. Be my omega baby boy. I’ll be so good for you, let me be your Alpha.” Derek purred out in a husky voice thinking about the endless fun they could have together, then the smell of Stiles’ lust made the air around them both thick in it.

“God yes, I was waiting for you to ask!” Stiles pounced on to him, wrapping his legs around his waist, Derek hands almost instinctively grabbed Stiles’ bubble butt, holding him up but also softly massaging the flesh.

“Good. God baby, so perfect.” Derek leaned in to nibble on his omega’s neck making the boy whine. 

_ God he’s perfect. And mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god.  _ Omg, oh. My. God.  _ That's all Stiles could think as he looked through Derek’s movie collection. He knew there was hot nerds but Derek was on another level of hot. He looked past Avatar, The Hobbit… Even Harry Potter.

“What's your house?” Stiles called out, even though they both had supernatural hearing. But he almost had heart eyes when Derek knew what he was talking about Harry Potter.

“I haven't taken the test, but I think Hufflepuff.” Derek replied from the kitchen.

“Pfft, hah! My god, your muscles in a hufflepuff sweater. Jeez, that I would love to see…” He looked and saw a movie out of his reach under the cabinet. It was Spider-Man, Tobey MaGuire version. “Hey Sir, can you get me a jolly pop, please?” Stiles said shuffling closer to the cabinet. 

“Sure.”

“Thanks!” After a moment he heard Derek walking back into the living room behind him, then stop.

“What are you doing.” 

“I almost got it…” Which was true. Maybe he just needed to get closer to the floor, Stiles was on his hands and knees before pressing his upper body against the floor, making his back arch. His arm stretched under the furniture, fingers grazed the spine of DVD case.  _ So close maybe if I just.. _ Stiles arched his back a bit more as if it would help. But it was stretching his arm far enough, he slid the case over and out from under the cabinet to grab it as he sat up holding his prize. 

“I got it!” Stiles smiled at the movie, no longer needing to be on his fours he sat up to sit on his calves before looking at Derek. Derek seemed to be stuck in place for a bit before grabbing the movie from Stiles, handing over the popsicle and even lifting up Stiles to his feet. “Hey, thanks!” Stiles appreciated the hand as he brushed himself off once he was on his feet again.

“No problem.” Derek gritted out, but Stiles didn't mind it. He was used to it by now.They had been talking and becoming more friendly in these last one, almost two, weeks since they met. They were pretty friendly now, at least Stiles thought so. Far enough that now Derek had a “Stiles’ snacks corner” in the alpha’s pantry and fridge. He really did like Derek, despite his broody and growly look he was a nice guy. After the first week, they had gone over any rules, kinks and limits. 

For the most part Stiles didn't have anything to worry about it had been basic stuff but he forgot to ask how Derek felt about drinking or anything of the sort. Looking at his hand he remembered how quick the pop could melt, ripping off the wrapper and tucking it into his pocket to get rid of the pop-stick later.

Stiles sighed in relief seeing his pop was not too bad and began licking it. “Hey Sir, I forgot to ask how you feel about drinking.” Derek just seemed to pause looking at him before sitting on the couch, Stiles followed, sitting next to him.

“I don't mind, though I would rather have you drink or pot, if you do that, where I can see you. You tried anything else?” Stiles shook his head and went back to the pop.“Okay. I'd rather not have a repeat of how we met, then I can watch out for you better.” Derek said in all seriousness.

“I don't drink that often, but pot I guess, is more often. My friend makes sweets and she lets me try them for her store in Cali!” Stiles said as Derek started the movie with the tv remote. 

“How does she… Stiles we're in New York, wouldn't anything she send rot?”

“Surprisingly no, maybe express shipping. But I'm only asking because she made this new peanut butter cupcakes and cookies for me. So I just wanted to ask…” 

“Yeah it's okay. Just have them sent here.”

“Great! Thanks Sir! I'll just stay overnight then, they are supposed to come tomorrow.” Stiles wrapped Derek in a quick side hug. After they separated, while the opening credits played Stiles quickly sucked on the pop free handed as he texted Erica quickly over the new information. When the movie started he tucked away his phone to pay attention to one of his favorite childhood superhero movies, distractedly sucking on the popsicle.

***

Derek truly hated his life, but in all honesty he loves it right now. Watching Stiles he didn't know whether to laugh or just feel horny. When Derek walked into the living room to see Stiles on his hands and knees, then lower himself as if he was presenting. For some reason the boy wiggled his hips when he was on his fours, Derek had learned over these two weeks. He wanted to first get to know each other before he would scene with Stiles. But Stiles made it. So. Damn. Hard.

But right now he couldn’t drag his eyes from watching how Stiles sucked on the popsicle hands free while texting someone. He would hollow in his cheeks to suck in he popsicle, but when Stiles wanted the popsicle to slide down Derek wanted to bend his boy over his knee for. Stiles would let the pop slowly slide down out of mouth, tongue dragging down a bit with it. But Derek equally liked how Stiles would make small slurps sucking in the popsicle once it was wet.

Not only was his sanity breaking, but he thinks his restraint might too.

Now here’s the part where didn’t know whether to laugh at how oblivious Stiles’ was to his actions. Right at that moment Derek was wondering how Stiles got decent head skills from the way he is sucking on the popsicle.

Derek wanted to laugh at hot and cold his life was.

Stiles tucked away his phone, giving Derek temporary relief, maybe Stiles only did this when his hands were busy.

He was wrong. So wrong, so fucking wrong.

Immediately as at least one of Stiles’ hands were free his right hand grabbed onto the popsicle stick and slide it back out of his mouth. Derek watched Stiles turn the pop to curve his tongue under the pop to the head. Derek’s eyebrow twitched as was feeling extreme deja vu. But then Stiles moved the ice cream upright, head tilting with it to now suck up the sides, until making a little pop once his lips ran of out the popsicle at the tip. And repeat, different sides, up and down.  But then Stiles did something Derek lost a bit of control and claws sprouted from his fingers.

Stiles leaned more into the couch, his hands tucking into his hoodie pockets, stretching his head back to slide the popsicle down his mouth and what Derek guessed his throat. Down to the stick. Only making the little handle stick out of Stiles’ mouth like a lollipop stick, not a popsicle stick. Derek’s eyebrow twitched again. He sharply inhaled, breathing in deeply trying to keep calm which made Stiles look over curious. His whiskey eyes being hit by the light and almost flashing golden.

Derek concentrated on looking into his eyes and smiles  softly to the omega. Stiles grinned at him before looking back to the movie.

_ That was too close. Keep calm, omega, beta, alpha… _ Derek felt his claws melt back under the cuticles. Stiles’ seemed to be down with his little tease and Derek turned to finally watch the movie. Until Stiles moved his hand towards the little stick out of his mouth and pulled. The popsicle was gone in just a few moments, melted. Stiles’ licked his lips, showing a blue tongue and proving he actually melted the popsicle in a minute of being stuffed in his mouth.

His eyes flared red, he had to take a breather from the cock tease Stiles was.

“I got some work to do, sorry.” Derek gritted out, standing up from the couch and trying to ignore the small hurt face Stiles’ looked up at him with, but he continued to rush up the stairs into his office. Slamming and locking the door behind him, dick getting harder in his pants.

***

Stiles understood Derek was a busy guy he sighed turning off the movie and deciding to explore the loft.  _ Maybe architects are the doctors for buildings… ‘Cause he's always been called like crazy. _

Getting up with his bare popsicle stick, he threw it into the trash. There was only one place he wanted to explore that he was always caught doing. Derek’s room. Grinning to himself he ran up the curved loft stairs, turning to the left hall and opening the first door, he was surprised it was unlocked.  _ Jackpot _ Stiles was so thankful for the sound proof office Derek had right now as he pushed inside the room and closed it behind him.

The room was fairly basic, but seeing the rest of the loft it had the rustic chic to it. So he wasn’t that surprised by the simplicity of it. Until he looked at one  silver cabinet with a lock on it. He padded over to it and pulled out his keychain, shifting through the keys until he got to his lock pick. Too many pranks with his best friend Scott just proven he always needed these around and he got to work on the lock.

Click. The cabinet popped open a crack, but not enough to see into. Stiles pulled back the door and his jaw immediately dropped.

The cabinet was just filled with toys of all different types. He couldn’t help the pang of jealousy thinking someone else used them and caught himself leaning in to sniff. But they smelled new and only covered in Derek’s scent. That settled him just a bit before he realized if he couldn’t hear Derek, he couldn’t tell when he was coming back. Closing the cabinet he quickly took back his keys and left Derek’s room. 

Stiles passed the closed office sighing in relief when he saw cracks of light coming from under the door as he went down into the kitchen. Looking about he decided to make lasagna, extra cheesy as his friends always loved the crazy amount. 

After an hour or two Stiles was swaying and dancing while in the kitchen to some random pop radio on his phone. He was pulling out the food and placing it aside to sit and cool down a bit. Taking off the oven gloves while dancing he hummed to the music until Derek scared him, making him scream in the most manly way. He swore it was.

His hand slipped on the tray, slightly burning some of his fingers, luckily Derek was closer than he thought grabbing his hand and running cold water over the slowly healing cut. But Derek even pulled his pain only making Stiles sigh in relief.

“Thanks Sir. Was just about to call you for dinner…” Stiles smiled at Derek shyly before looking down at his hand, a bit tender but manageable he pulled his hand back. Derek nodded and went off to set the table for the two.

Now that the lasagna was chilled down a bit and the table two sat down to eat. Stiles waited until Derek tried his food, he grinned smugly when he watched Derek eat more. Stiles wiped off his shoulders smugly making Derek send a half-hearted glare.

“Shut it and eat.” Derek mumbled before shoving more food in his mouth. Stiles would take that as a win and started eating the food on his plate. The two joked, laughed and shared stories with each other about their other packs. Once they were finished Stiles was placing a portion into a container for Derek’s work tomorrow. Right when he was going to start washing the dishes Derek grabbed the sponge from him and nodded towards the stairs.

“Thanks dude! Nighto Der!” Stiles smiled before taking a risk leaning up to Derek and softly peck his lips. “Good luck at work tomorrow.” Before Derek could say anything Stiles ran up to the guest room and closed the door behind him. 

***

Stiles was regretting eating so many cupcakes right now. Wake and bake is not a good idea, very bad one. He had woken up from a nap on the couch to the door being knocked on, he ran and opened the door to smile at the mailman before snatching his package from Erica’s bakery. But could you blame him? The cupcakes were delicious, so were the cookies, peanut butter was Stiles favorite too, the temptation was too great for him. And he ate three cupcakes and a cookie and he was regretting it. But thankfully Derek would soon be coming home. Two more hours, Stiles could do it.

In hour in Stiles was getting bored and then he remembered about the cabinet in Derek’s room and a heat pooled in his gut.  Derek had seem to be avoiding touching him for reasons Stiles really didn’t know. He thought about he felt the first time they had sex and the stench of arousal increased tenfold in the loft. Stiles started to peel off his clothing leaving them on the floor leading to Derek’s room. The door was unlocked again and Stiles pushed through, leaving the door ajar, eyes set on the cabinet.

He was happy to see it was still unlocked and he looked at the toys in awe grinning before setting his eyes onto a small bag and lube. Grabbing both item Stiles plopped down onto Derek’s bed, shuffling more towards the middle. He opened the black bag and tipped it over to see the contents inside. There was tons of remotes and toys, from plugs and eggs to cock rings and nipple clamps. But what caught his eye was a red and oddly curved plug with a rose as the base, looking around the remotes he saw a little red one with the same rose printed on it.

Moving the rest of the unwanted items back into the bag before lying down and spreading his legs apart far enough to have easy access to his bottom. Raising his hips just a bit he uncapped the lube to pour some onto his fingers before reaching back. His breath hitched feeling the cold lube against his pucker but he loved it and slowly began to open himself up.

Just loving the feeling of the stretch Stiles kept fingering himself open until he craved more, reaching for the plug he slid it in ever so slowly. Then he heard the loft door open, Derek was home early. But Stiles didn’t care, he grabbed the plug and started thrusting it in and out of himself, a string of gasps and small moans leaving his lips when the plug rubbed at the right spots. Then he heard the clatter of keys and feet running up the stairs,  _ guess that’s what made him move then.  _

He grabbed the remote but accidentally pressed the highest setting on the plug and Stiles yelped loudly before melting down in the bed in pleasure. Then the room door burst fully open and he smelled Derek and his arousal. And before he could stop himself he spoke.

“Welcome home… Daddy.” Stiles said in between moans and gasps, looking over his shoulder he saw Derek almost looking murderous, claws sprouted and eyes blazing red. Stiles trailed his eyes down to see Derek’s cock making a tent in the suit pants. Stiles felt even hotter watching what he did to Derek and closed his eyes just feeling the sensations. When he felt like an orgasm was building quickly he pulled out the vibrating plug and raised his hips presenting himself, ready and open for his dom.

The bed dipped behind him and soon he was own body was being trapped under Derek, arms at the sides of his head and a bulge in the cleft of his ass. Then hot breath puffed against the shell of his ear he couldn’t help the small whine that his dom wasn’t doing anything and he grinded against the bulge. A growl vibrated against his neck then Derek finally decided to say something.

“Beg. Tell me how much you want it.” Derek growled out, a bit slurred,  _ Wow, fangs too? Hot _ . But Derek had never met Stiles when he was stoned and horny, so he had no idea what he had just asked for.

“I want your cock in me Daddy. Please? I need to be full of you and your come. Enough for today and tomorrow. I very badly want your  cock to pound me into your bed. Please.” Stiles replied back quickly when Derek wasn’t moving he was going to speak again Derek had fully shoved himself in, making Stiles gasp as he sharply inhaled. 

Derek’s hands felt searingly hot against his skin, running down his spine making Stiles arch into his touch, as his hands kept traveling down. Soon Stiles felt his cheeks being spread apart and Derek slowly pulled out again making Stiles give a low whine. He wanted to be fucked until tomorrow.

“Don’t regret those words later baby boy.” Derek sharply thrusted back in taking Stiles’ breath away. Derek started at rough but slow pace, slowly pushing into Stiles just to put enough of a punch at the end to make Stiles gasp every time. But he wanted so much more and harder.

“Properly fuck me Daddy, I want to feel sore tomorrow..” Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, he saw the alpha pause staring back at him mouth agape, for too long in Stiles opinion. He pushed him hips back against cock in him and rolled his hips in a circle. Then Derek growled and a hand was now on the nape of neck pushing his head down more and one hand lifting him hips more. Then Derek finally got the memo Stiles was sending.

He picked up the speed, grip on his hip leaving but soon a smack was laid onto Stiles’ right cheek. Derek’s tempo never faltered plowing into him as the spanks onto his bottom and neither did Stiles moans and screams in pleasure that were echoing in the room. He felt his orgasm building again and couldn’t help the walls softly squeeze on the shaft that forcing him open again. Derek seemed to understand the meaning of it as well and growled at him, but it only turned on Stiles more.

“You will come after me, when I say so. And you’re going to lie there and take everything I give you, understand me boy?” Another quick succession of spanks now onto his left cheek. Stiles nodded into the sheets but then one hard spank onto the already stinging right cheek made him yell and clamp down on Derek. “Answer me, boy.”

“Yes Daddy!” Stiles whimpered out wanting to soothe the probably red bottom.

“Good boy. Bite the sheet if you need to.” Derek replied and it made Stiles confused, what else could the dom do. Then Derek let go of his nape but he knew he should stay in that position for the alpha for what was next. Derek spanked his left cheek hard enough tears immediately built in his water line. Now Derek was serious. 

The stinging on his bottom wasn’t eased upon as Derek now rammed into Stiles in a ruthless rate. Every thrust avoiding his prostate. Like he was Derek’s toy. His hips were slamming into the red bottom everytime, hands now gripping on his hips so hard Stiles already felt the bruises there.

But Stiles didn’t mind it at all, it felt so good to be humiliated like this. Like Derek would just take it whenever or however he wanted, it made Stiles cock throb and precome stream down onto the bed. Derek kept spanking his bottom occasional in reminder of what he asked for, soon the room was only projecting back the noises of Derek’s cock plunging into the wet hole, Derek’s growls and grunts then Stiles whiny and breathy moans for what seemed like forever. But a forever Stiles wanted.

Derek’s cock felt like it slightly expanded then aimed to brutally assaulted his prostate making Stiles’ moans and screams raise into higher octaves. Then Derek’s was leaning down into his ear still brutally breaking him apart.

“Come.” Then Derek bit with blunt teeth into the crook of his neck and shoulder, thrusts slowing down but still hard enough Stiles was being jolted forward with every push. And Stiles came with a shout while Derek was pushing his load deep into him. His orgasm wrecked him completely leaving him a trembling melted mess on the sheets. But he felt so good and so floaty now, he didn’t notice Derek pulling out but pushing something into him. Then he found himself on a familiar chest and soft lips pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

“So good for me baby boy. You did so well for me.” Derek whispered and Stiles preened under the attention, blinking slower and slower as sleep was catching up to him. “Just go to bed baby, I’ll be here when you wake up my beautiful omega.” 

“Alpha..” Stiles whispered back finally falling into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waggle brows* Whaddaya think?


	5. Chapter 5

Derek pried his eyes open against the sunlight. He looked over to the clock, it was eight in the morning now. He looked over Stiles next to him, who was sleeping on his back. The sunlight was hitting his brown hair, making the edges look golden, even the boy’s eyelashes, like a golden halo. But it the sight was soon changed as Stiles even sleeping, seemed to be bothered by the light and rolled over onto his stomach. Derek’s eyes fell on to the perfect violet print of his teeth on the white freckled skin.

He slipped out of bed and put on sweatpants as he watched Stiles in his sleep. The blanket had slid down Stiles’ back when he shuffled exposing the top of the bubble butt then reminding Derek of the plug he pushed into Stiles in an act of possession. But now he was going to use it as punishment. Derek saw his cabinet had been unlocked yesterday with Stiles scent scattered around him room, the one place he told Stiles to never open on his own or without his permission. He grabbed the rose remote and turned it onto the smallest setting.

But Stiles was still sensitive from the pounding and he saw the boy’s hips twitch upwards slightly, but over these few weeks he learned Stiles was a deep sleeper. So right now he was going to have his fun. Derek built up the vibrations onto Stiles’ prostate slowly until the boy was actively rutting against his bed. Stiles shuffled again in an attempt to get move from what was stimulating him and faced Derek, eyebrows slightly furrowed upwards with a soft blush on his cheeks. 

Small little noises left Stiles as he cuddles his pillow close but Derek was a sadist at times and pushed the level all the way up at once. A moan louder than the others left Stiles and his eyes fluttered opened looking up at Derek.

“Der?” Stiles sleepily asked, the word turning into a moan as the vibrations continued.

“I said you would be punished if you went through my things without my permission Stiles. What did you do?” Derek pushed the lever down to let Stiles talk but right as Stiles was going to reply he turned it to max again, making Stiles moan out in a raspy voice. Derek was starting to love the sound of it.

“I! I opened it, I’m sorry!” Stiles sobbed out trying to sit up but whimpering but plopping back down weak.

“I wonder, should you get spanked for what you did?” Derek asked, tucking the remote into his pocket, Stiles tracked the movement eyes widened before moaning out again.

“Please Sir, I won’t do it again, I’m sorry I swear!” Stiles moaned out looking up at him.

“You’re getting fifteen spanks Stiles, that’s final. You could’ve broken my cabinet lock.” Derek said as he sat down on the bed. The boy slowly climbed over his lap, a small chorus of whines and whimpers from the movement and laid over Derek’s lap showing a soft pink bubble butt, Derek was relieved yesterday’s activities were healing smoothly. He smoothed his hand over the cheeks lovingly and the omega on his lap relaxed a bit.

“Count for me baby. Don’t miss any, understand?”

“Yes Sir...” And Derek did one tap on the bottom of Stiles’ left cheek to see how sensitive the boy was, if the small whine was any proof to go by, very tender.

“One.”

“Good boy.” Derek laid another small tap onto the right cheek.

“Two.” Out of the blue Derek cupped his hand and smacked down on the left making Stiles jolt forward and gasp.

“T-three.” Stiles moaned out. Another hard smack to his right.

“Four!” Now Derek smoothed over the red bottom deciding to build suspense for Stiles.

“You know, this was the one big rule I had for you baby boy. You could’ve just asked me and I would’ve opened it for you. What if you grabbed something you didn’t know and ended up hurting yourself? How am I supposed to feel if you did?” Derek asked.

“I didn’t mean it. I was just curious about what it was…”

“If you had gotten hurt it would show I am a failure as your dom baby. You should have asked.” Right as Stiles was going to protest he relayed quick and hard spanks while Stiles was caught off guard, strong enough to jolt Stiles forward every one. He heard a small sniffle from Stiles which made Derek pause the punishment but without it Stiles would never learn.

“Number, Stiles.”

“T-ten!” Stiles stuttered and the salty scent of tears filled the air.

“Almost done baby, almost done.” Derek soothed the bottom before doing two small taps, two rough spanks that Derek could see the print of his hand on Stiles bottom then he spread open Stiles’ cheeks. The boy gasped and looked over at him with wide and teary bambi eyes.

“Face forward.”

“But!”

“Forward.” Derek cut him off and slowly the boy looked forward and Derek  grabbed the plug slowly pulling it out to the first curve he knew the plug had. 

“Hold yourself apart for me.” And lean hands slowly came up and Stiles  spread apart for him. He watched as Stiles hole tried to suck in the plug before it could sink Derek brings back his hand and smacked down the plug making Stiles scream out.

“Fifteen! Fifteen!” Stiles sobbed out, more sniffles leaving the boy and Derek pulled him up and sat him on his lap that wouldn’t hurt the stinging the boy must be feeling. He pulled him close, fingers carding through thick brown hair as the boy clutched onto him tightly while sniffling.

“I’m sorry Sir, I’ll ask next time I swear,” Stiles sniffled into his neck taking deep breaths.

“Okay as long as you learned what to do now. You are so good for me baby, you took your spanking so well.” Derek replied and kissed the crown of Stiles head and they simply rocked to soothe the weeping omega in his arms. 

He eventually grabbed a henley as he was carrying Stiles and walked downstairs towards the kitchen and eased Stiles onto his feet, giving him the henley as well. Derek turned on the radio and turned off the plug as they both worked on breakfast in comfortable silence, except the occasional sniffle from Stiles. 

Twenty minutes later Stiles made two omelettes for them each and right as Stiles was sitting down he yelped and quickly lifted his hips off the chair. Derek pretended the outburst didn’t happen and began eating his breakfast.

“How many edibles did you eat yesterday?” Derek asked looking up at Stiles to see the boy trying to figure out how to sit properly.

“Uh, I ate three cupcakes and a cookie Sir.” Derek hummed in response. When he had come to the loft yesterday the hallway leading to the door smelled thick of arousal, Stiles’ arousal. When he opened the door the smell was worse than the hallway then he heard the gasps and moans Stiles was making from upstairs, what he assumed was his room. His feet were rooted until a loud shriek woke up from his trance and he threw his keys on the table running up the stairs. 

He found his room door open and he watched as Stiles opened himself with one of his toys. The sight of Stiles using the toys he hadn’t even used on other subs made him shift, he looked good using them. It made Derek want to use all of them on the omega at least once while Stiles fucked himself with the plug. Until he pulled the plug out all together then hazy amber looked back at him and those pouty pink lips whimpered out a small Daddy. Heat pooled in his gut, he didn’t mind when his other partner’s called him Daddy but he loved it the way Stiles said it. 

Which finally lead to restraint breaking and he made sure take Stiles’ request and fuck him into his mattress and more, slightly putting his sexual frustration out on the boy. But he took it beautifully and accepted it all. Derek wondered if Stiles was like that because of the edibles or something else.

“Maybe I should take them to make sure you don’t eat that many again.” Derek lifted a brow towards the food Stiles still hadn’t touched since he was busy trying to hold up his body from the chair. Derek’s eyes narrowed slightly and the boy averted his eyes before slowly lowering his bottom onto the chair and a soft wave of arousal made his nostrils flair. 

His eyes flashed red briefly looking how truly lewd Stiles looked, covered in his mark and his scent. Remembering that his load was plugged in Derek’s eyes  dulled into a deep ruby and a small whine left Stiles lips but he started to eat with Derek. Derek chatted casually with Stiles as if actions didn’t bother him, he wanted to grin at Stiles attempts to keep up. For once he caught the rambler off guard and speechless.

Reaching into his sweats pocket he slowly turned up the vibration and Stiles gasped before gripping the table tightly, body hunched over a bit before sitting more upright to eat again. Derek got up from the table and washed his plate off, after his chore was done he leaned against.

“I am going to work today. I’ll be back at twelve today or earlier, do not eat anymore than two edibles.” Derek waited until Stiles nodded while eating. “And you’re going to keep the plug in.” Stiles choked on his food before glaring at him trying ease his cough. “Consider it as punishment, now I’m going to ask you and I expect a clear, honest answer. Are you going to use something out of that cabinet again?” Derek asked deciding to turn off the vibrator and cross his arms over his chest.

“....Yeah, I think so?” Stiles replied and Derek gave a curt nod.

“Don’t grab anything you don’t know, understand?” Stiles nodded and Derek sighed before climbing the stairs to get ready for work. He could only wonder what the boy was going to do now as he entered the bathroom.   
***

By now Stiles would think he has a problem but the cupcakes were calling his name. He made sure to follow the rule Derek had said about his snacks and now the toys. He was checking flexibility of Derek’s dildos and he found one he wanted. It was almost as big Derek he couldn’t help licking his lips, ever since he had Derek in his mouth he wanted to take him down fully. He searched up different ways to get rid of a gag reflex but one stuck out to him. Throat training, the thought making his cock jump under the henley.

Quickly going to the guest room he sat on the floor tucking a pillow under his bottom, scrambling to grab his headphones and phone. Now set up with music blasting in his ears Stiles started to work at the dildo in his hands. It felt awkward until he imagined it was Derek’s cock he was playing with and a heat in his gut intensified, he couldn’t help the groan and started to stroke his own neglected cock.

His  tongue dragged up the sides of the dildo, tip flicking up when the head was reached and he continued until the toy was covered in spit. He grazed his lips up the toy until the head was on the tip of his tongue and he pushed it back into his throat. He grabbed an exercise band he had at his place and tied it around his head and dildo, keeping it down his throat. 

Breathing and huffing out of his nose he looked down at his throbbing cock, just thinking it was Derek stuffed in his throat made it jump. Swallowing around the toy he began to stroke his cock furiously until he was about to come but gripped the base tightly, breathing deeply to reign in his orgasm. Remembering about the plug he decided to grind his prostate as well, he couldn’t help but to arch into his hand gagging a little around the toy. Once he was sure he was fine he started all over again, until an hour later his cock was red and irritated, he wanted his dom. Now. 

Stiles grabbed his phone and pulled up Derek’s text threads and sent him a photo of his mouth spread around the dildo and drool almost dripping down his chin, but the bite he had from yesterday was still showing. It made him look so slutty and he groaned, gripping his cock with his free hand and sent the photo attached with  simple sentences.

**Sent: Come home. Need you. Want you.**

***

Derek’s phone vibrated on his desk, he was annoyed already from the customer sitting across from him giving a sly smirk. He knew the guy was fucking with him when he kept nit-picking. Derek was half tempted to climb over the table and strangle the man, sighing he lifted up a finger to the man as he checked his phone.

A guttural growl left his lips before he noticed it. It was a picture of Stiles drooling around something stuffed in his mouth. Derek guessed it was toy but reading the texts, made him check the clock. He was working overtime which meant he didn’t have to stay longer than needed. He looked over to the man, Harris, with glowing red eyes and tossed over the blueprint for his house.

“You have a problem?” Derek challenged, his wolf was already coming to the surface. He smiled predatorily, mouth full of fangs when the man paled and shook his head.

“Good now get the hell out. I have places to be. Forward the payment later for wasting my time and for the extra overtime for your certain little changes, add another two thousand. Got it? Good.” Derek watched as the man paled, scrambling to get the things and papers he ran out of Derek’s office. Derek left everything as is but grabbed his keys and his phone he had to get home to his boy.

Leaving the office and jumping into his black Camaro he may have broken the speed limit, but by the way he looked he may have spooked the officer before he even could stop him. He was beta shifted already in his car, screeching to a stop in front of his place he slammed the car door shut and ran up his loft to his waiting omega. Stepping into the loft he heard little muffled moans, soft gagging, slurping and music. Locking the door behind him he ran up the stairs, following Stiles’ scent to the guest room. 

He burst through the door growling and looked at his boy, his head tilted back against the bed edge, with noticeable bulge in his throat sitting on a pillow playing with himself. One hand stroking a red, precome slicked cock and one on the plug wiggling it. He walked forward and smelled the marijuana sticking to Stiles skin and groaned.  _ He’s going to be an animal again.. _  Derek walked up closer and watched as Stiles swallowed around what was in his throat but then open his eyes looking up at Derek. Then the amber eyes flashed beta gold before the pupils blew out wide, nostrils flaring.

“ ... _ Touch passionately I'll give you my blessing, take me person and objectively… Ex and internally. I belong to you _ …” Stiles’ music floated up to his ears and he groaned, his cock tight in his pants. Grabbing Stiles’ phone he turned it off, taking off the headphones as well. 

“Look at you baby boy, so good for me. God you literally are heaven sent.” Derek’s clawed hand gripped at his bulging cock and watched Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut and his hips jut upwards a bit. The boy gagged softly around his throat, curiosity was finally broken when Derek shifted back and reached to untie the band. Once the band was off he grabbed the base of the toy and slid it out slowly and his eyes widened at the toy, the dildo’s length. Stiles even hollowed his cheeks out to suck off the excess saliva and swallowed it, licking his lips off as well.

“God look at you, baby…” Derek groaned again staring at the dildo then Stiles again and the boy sat up, one hand leaving the plug but the other staying around the throbbing cock. Then Stiles opened his mouth looking at the dildo then back up at him. Derek slid the toy down the boy’s throat but then what made precome stream out of his cock was Stiles shoving the toy down forcefully, lips touching the tips of his fingers then slid back.  

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline then a predatory look washed over Derek’s face and began to pump the toy in and out of Stiles throat. 

“You’re doing so well baby… Make sure to breathe out your nose.” And he watched as Stiles nodded softly and his jaw slackened and Derek could slide the toy out easier.

“Fuck, baby. You have no idea what you do to me.” Growled at the dirty noises of the toy thrusting sloppy and drooling mouth. Stiles closed his eyes and stroked himself slowly, grinding his hips down on the plug he guessed, Derek’s free hand came up to stroke his girth through the pants. A sudden thought crossed his mind and quickly unzipped his fly, a hard and shining cock bursting through and pulled out the toy to toss it on the bed. 

Stiles opened his eyes in confusement as Derek’s cock slid onto his tongue, the both groaned loudly. Ever so slowly he inched down the encasing heat of Stiles mouth. He heard the slick noises of Stiles stroking himself intensify and Derek smirked looking down at his boy. Stiles was innocently looking at him through his lashes despite what they were doing and Derek’s hands bracketed the sides of Stiles’ head and he punched in the last few inches of his cock deep enough, Stiles’ nose was buried in his nest of pubic hair.

His eyes almost rolled back feeling the soft gagging around his cock, squeezing it and pulled out until the head was at the beginning of the now swollen pink lips and thrusted in, bottoming out immediately and Stiles gagged around his cock again. But then the smell of Stiles’ come hit the air and Derek’s restraint flew out the window and made small jabs down the boy’s throat before he was pumping his load down Stiles throat. 

Derek let out a growly moan feeling the boy swallow around his cock, taking down his seed, making Derek’s sack slightly pull up and he pulled out quickly and stroked out the rest of his orgasm. His eyes flared a dark red watching Stiles close his eyes but keep his mouth open, tongue out to catch his load and he splattered white ropes onto the omega’s tongue, lips and eyelashes. Letting out a shuddery breath when he finished he tucked himself back into the suit pants and watched as Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at him pupils fully blown.

“Baby boy, can I take a photo?” If Stiles’ smell of arousal wasn’t even of a invitation the omega moved his head ever so slightly in a nod and Derek pulled out his phone taking a picture for later. Then Stiles swallowed the load on his tongue and licked off the spunk on his lips.

“Fuck baby. You’re not going to be able to sit tomorrow you know this right?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Sir.” Stiles rasped out.

“...Fuck you’re going to be the end of me. Bedroom now.” Derek growled out the order and watched Stiles stand up and he couldn’t help to swat the bottom for being a brat but Stiles only moaned and sped out the room quicker. He could see a little trail of his come from yesterday peeking from under the henley, which Derek guessed was from Stiles playing with the plug too much that let it come out. He growled deep in his chest. Derek could only follow fast after him, he didn’t go back on his promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm porn, amirite? The song is I belong to you by Sabrina Claudio in case you're curious. But hell yea, smut! *Eyebrow waggle*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout to HD-HALE 'cause tumblr is a pain and they helped me out lmao. See y'all in the next chapter. That will not be gifs because my brain is fizzing right now...  
> Update: I had to get rid of that gif, personally offended lol sorry. Here's a still though. *wink wonk*


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Sir can I ask you something…. Or more like for something?” Stiles peeked into Derek’s office without really knocking. Derek inwardly sighed before spinning his swivel chair to look at him.

“Sure what’s up.” Derek brung ran his hands down his face before giving Stiles a tired grin. Stiles walked up and kneeled in front of the alpha and placed his head on the man’s knee to bat his eyelashes up at him.

“You know how you loove me right?”

“Love is a strong word.”

“Ouch, okay. Love to tolerate me.” Stiles said making Derek shrug before lifting up a brow. “...Why haven’t you ever tied me up?” And he watched Derek’s face do the blanky-face thing he only did that under pressure. He couldn’t help but to pout out his bottom lip and stare down the dom.

“...Why.”

“Because you said it was one of your kinks but you never tried to do it, or even suggest it. Sir don’t get me wrong you are mind blowing but we have really only been doing me things. I wanna do you things, the things you like.”

“The things we do now I like. It’s fine Stiles.”

“Nuh uh, no it’s not. It’s a two way street, I want to you to tie me up.” He watched Derek’s eyes flash for a split second and his look hardened. Then he added “...Please?”

“Stiles I’m your first dom and sexual partner. You don’t know what you’re asking for. I could hurt‒”

“You wouldn’t.” Stiles stated, he knew Derek wouldn’t. He was always so meticulous when it came to Stiles aftercare.

“That doesn’t mean‒”

“I trust you.” Stiles cut him off again, sitting up straighter and keep eye contact with the dom to show his seriousness. After a pregnant pause Derek sighed and nodded. Taking a little leap of faith Stiles pulled out a collar with a chain link and placed it on Derek’s lap. He watched the alpha go stiff before leveling him with a scary look, but he knew it was just his nerves. Closing his eyes, he lifted his chin, baring his neck for the collar. He almost thought Derek changed his mind until he felt the cool leather wrap around his adam’s apple, then tipped his head forward for Derek to strap the collar properly.

After Derek checked the collar would be snug but not cutting off his windpipe. He couldn’t help the small smile and brought up a hand to feel the leather and heard Derek growl, he looked up to see deep ruby eyes eyeing him down.

“I’ll be done soon, go to the room and be ready, eyes closed.” Stiles nodded and got up doing as he was told, once he was in the room he quickly undressed and kneeled on the bed with his eyes closed. Keeping the collar on he waited for a long while before he heard the door open and close again. Hearing Derek roam around, then a familiar click of the cabinet had his pulse racing in his chest.

Stiles then felt soft fabric cover his eyes, a blindfold, then broad hands started to direct him into a position. Soon he felt something coarse touch his skin and his breath hitched but the rope paused too.

“It’s okay Sir, I swear I’m fine.” He was fine, more than fine, this was great. He felt his cock start to be as invested as he felt towards this. Then the rope continued to rub against his skin, before he knew it Stiles calves bound to his thighs and his wrists onto the headboard. 

Testing his restraints he felt the rope slightly dig into his skin if he thrashed them but otherwise he was fine. Then he realized Derek had hidden his scent… Somehow his heartbeat too. He felt his heart thunder in his chest trying to hear where the alpha went then felt fingers drag along his inner thigh, the muscle jumped before relaxing. Licking his lips he tried to just focus on the feeling of Derek’s fingers then they disappeared again, just to reappear against his side.

Stiles gasped, back slightly arching off the bed while he tried to keep his heart steady. But the way Derek was drawing out how he wanted to touch Stiles had him slightly on edge on where he would touch next. Hands rubbed down his chest and he arched into the touch.

“I wanted to play with these since I saw you lying in my bed…” Derek huskily whispered and then thumbs rubbed the puffy nipples into hardness. Soft little noises left his lips until the nubs to roughly pinched and he squeaked out a moan. Then he felt the hot puff of air before Derek’s teeth grazed down the areola until the nip was trapped in between his teeth then lips wrapped around it and was sucked, hard. As the other was being rubbed, Stiles toes curled on the bed trying to keep still, moans getting louder as time went on. Then the other nipple was getting the same treatment until his chest burned from how much it was being played with, then Derek stopped.

He was left with only silence and the searing heat from where Derek played with.

“...Sir?” Then hands firmly cupped his balls and the other stroked his cock dry. He let out a small hiss in pleasure. Then he felt some cold liquid drip down the head and Derek worked the cold liquid against his cock, making it fully erect and wet. Derek was simply stroking and massaging until his breath started to pick up and the hands were gone again. He whined and bucked his hips up. Then Derek’s voice growled right next to his face and he couldn’t help but to shiver.

“I have plans for you baby boy. Recite the colors.”

“Green for go, yellow to pause and talk, red to stop all together.”

“Good remember that.” And then Derek was gone but he could almost feel his eyes watching him, he wiggled in the bind trying to get any friction, a high whine leaving his lips. Then something tight slid down his cock then the toy vibrated, the head being a abused for moment before sliding down. Gasping out a moan Stiles’ hip bucked into the fleshlight and then a cold slicked finger rubbed against his pucker, he couldn’t help his hips jutting up again.

The finger slowly pushed in, rubbing against his walls until it grinded against the small bundle of nerves, the fleshlight moved back up to the head of his cock and was being vigorously pumped. As soon as he felt his orgasm build again the toy was gone and the finger stilled. 

Stiles wished this wasn’t going to keep going this far, but he was so wrong. Derek kept edging him on for what felt like hours. 

At this point his cock hurt from holding in his orgasm for this long, burned even from the constant attention from either the flesh light or Derek’s hands. 

“Sir! Please, I just want to‒” Stiles whimpered, writhing in the bounds trying to just get some release. After all this time Derek finally said something to his pleading over the last two hours.

“Fine.” Then Derek pumped his cock with his fist as his fingers thrusted into him Stiles cried out from the sensitivity. Right when he was about to come Derek removed slipped out his fingers to grip his sack but his other hand grip the base of his cock. Stiles’ emotions were officially tipped over and tears started to wet the blindfold. Then as soon as he did the fabric was gone and he opened his eyes to see Derek’s face of awe.

“Color.”

“Gr‒” Then Derek went back to pumping just his fingers out of his wet and red rimmed hole. Stiles whined and thought  _ Finally god… Oh come on.. No no.. _ Then Derek’s hand was gone again as quick as it came. More tears could only slip down his cheek and he openly wept. He looked at Derek pleadingly, tears blurring his vision just a little.

“God look at you baby, so good, so…  _ Right. _ ” Derek purred out and his hands ran down his arms, down neck and jaw, to his chest, where Derek paused and roughed pinched and pulled his nipples making Stiles arch off the bed making a high wail. Then the hands went farther down as his chest heaved in deep breaths and his irritated throbbing  cock was softly grazed with fingertips. 

“Daddy please,” Stiles whined and Derek’s eyes flashed red before settling in a muted one. 

“God baby, tell me what you need.”

“Need to come, just  _ please _ .” And Derek stripped down nude and crawled onto the bed right in between his legs. He stared at the raging cock almost as bad as his was.

“You’ve been so good for me baby. So good. I’ll give you a gift if you can hold out until I come, but I won’t make you.” Derek said as he rubbed his head against Stiles’ pucker, teasing the muscle. Stiles didn’t even have to think about it and lifted his legs up and spread them wide. Derek took in the invite in stride and pushed in until their hips were flushed against each other. Derek’s hands gripped his calves, pushing his legs more up, making his body curl his bottom up and he cock was almost aligned with his face. 

Derek pulled out slowly to jab back in, punching the air out of his lungs, over and over.  Stiles kept taking deep breaths in between Derek’s thrusts before he decided to clench down on the shaft making Derek growl out.

“Fuck baby, like you were made for my cock.” Derek leaned down taking his lips in a hot kiss filled with tongue and teeth, almost ferally, and forcing his body to bend in more with him. He saw Derek notice it and pull back panting but kept him bent in the position. Then he pushed his hips down more until Stiles’ cock was almost on his chin and he kept eye contact as he opened his mouth and sank his lips down the head of his own cock. Derek grip tightened as he just watched Stiles suck his own shaft, Derek may have slammed into him, probably to test how far Stiles could go, and Stiles swallowed down his own cock to the hilt.

“Fucking‒ God‒ You have no idea how you look,” Derek pulled back enough that his cock was pulled out of his mouth and left him gasping. Derek went back to plunging his cock deep, forcing out whiny moans of Stiles until then Derek started to jack hammer his hips into his own. All the sounds that left him were almost aborted, cut short, little whimpers and gasps. He tried so hard to keep himself reigned in, face flushed down to his neck then Derek’s cock swelled a bit before he pumped his seed deep into him.

He threw his head back as Derek started to assault his prostate hard enough he almost thought he felt it in his stomach. Stiles moans were screams and wails of just ‘Daddy!’ and other obscenities as he writhed under Derek, making the rope tight against against skin, leaving marks on the lily, mole freckled skin. Stiles eyes rolled back into his skull before the lids fully closed and his mouth dropped in a silent scream, came hard, all over his chest, jaw, even some on his lips and then Derek’s lips met his and he lazily kissed back, brain completely fizzled out.

“Look at you baby, so fucking good for me.” Derek mumbled against his lips, hands reaching above his head, this his wrists were let free, what strength he he had wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Yours…” Stiles replied and pecked his lips weakly then closed his eyes, failing in trying not to pass out. Then he heard snipping and sleepily blinked open his eyes seeing Derek throw away the rope and pull out wipes, he pulled his legs up and apart he couldn’t help but whine.

“I know, I know baby. Almost done. You were so good, just… Perfect. Thank you for this.” Derek cleaned the come off of him, then felt Derek’s flow out of his loose hole and whined again. Then a soft wet wipe cleaned up that too and his hips bucked up from being too sensitive, Stiles squirmed. Then a firm hand held him in place and looked at Derek smile down at him before tossing the used tissues into the bin. And Stiles found himself lying over Derek’s chest and the alpha kissed his forehead, chest rumbling, he smiled, eyes finally closing.

“Just.. Thank you, god what did I do to get you?” Derek whispered.

“Being you, just wanna be good for you.” Stiles mumbled back in a soft and sleepy voice. After a pause, Derek’s arms pulled him closer.

“You’re perfect baby, nothing else you can do.” Derek whispered and kissed his hairline as sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was necessary, don't try autofellatio at home unless you are truly flexible enough. Seriously lol, don't wanna hear about some readers in a neck brace lmao


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously do not try at home lmao

A week later Derek still only had one thing on his mind. Bending Stiles far enough the boy sucked his own cock. He idly shoved Stiles’ cooking into his mouth adding in little comments in when Stiles seemed to be waiting on a reply. So many ideas crossed his mind seeing what other ways Stiles could bend, but mostly, did he learn how to give head to himself. He felt his cock throb in his pants and secretly palmed the girth through the sweats. But clearly not enough since Stiles sighed but smiled at him before getting up from the table.

“Just follow Sourwolf, jeez…” Stiles said and he was excited to see what the boy wanted to do, everytime just seemed like Stiles left Derek speechless. And he was a virgin before him, the boy sometimes made him wonder if he was an incubus. He was led to Stiles room, at this point was over his place more than Derek was at his. Then he watched Stiles undress and lie on the bed, he pulled the desk chair over to sit closely in curiosity of the show. 

Stiles  lied down on back, legs closer to the wall than to him and his face at the edge, he lifted a brow as Stiles started to stroke his semi-hard cock. Then licked his palm making sure to keep eye contact and went back to stroking his cock until it was fully erect. 

“You know, I didn’t learn that way. Just winged it..” Stiles panted out.

“What?” 

“I have eyes dude, I have seen the way you have been looking at me since.” Stiles snorted and Derek felt his cheek heat up before he coughed, he thought he has been subtle about it, apparently not. Then what he was thinking about was going into fluention right in front of him. Stiles’ legs lifted up until they were bracketing at the sides of his head, the boy’s cock was right in front of his nose. Derek growled and leaned back in the chair to palm his hardening cock at the view. 

He had a perfect view of Stiles pale pink pucker, then the boy started to lick himself like candy, arms wrapping around his thighs then hands roaming to either stroke his cock or fondle his balls.

“Fuck baby…” Derek pushed down his sweatpants enough his cock sprung out, he gripped the base before stroking in a slow and firm grip watching Stiles. Then Stiles to suckle on the head still making sure keep watch Derek. He licked his bottom to drag it in between his teeth and started to stroke his cock more loosely but faster. Then those lean hands reached up to his cheeks and full spread them apart clear for his view, Derek groaned and his hips jutted up in a aborted thrust. Stiles pulled off from sucking to lick his lips then watch Derek himself before saying something.

“You know… I don’t mind if you record this for later…” Then went back to sucking his own cock and Derek rushed out to get his phone out his pants he saw Stiles get up, Derek was a bit disappointed but not for long. Stiles repositioned himself that now his legs were locked behind his shoulders and his arms over his thighs then went back to sucking himself off. 

Derek growled and started recording the omega suck himself off and keep eye contact with the camera, under it Derek was stroking his cock even faster. Stiles pulled off his cock with a pop before licking his fingers nice and slow, really putting a show on then the lean fingers rubbed on the pink pucker. He filmed as the pucker winked briefly before Stiles finger slowly slid in, then quickly a second and began fingering his hungry hole.

At this point Derek was breathing heavily and got out of the chair to be closer to the boy. Stiles sank lower on his cock, tongue peeking out to rub against the edges of it.

“Fuck…” Derek hissed out, gripping his cock, the view enough he wanted to blow his load all over the omega. Stiles continued to finger himself until the pale hands slipped out the hole to spread the cheeks as far as they could go, pucker now winking more. Derek moved the hand on his cock and pressed his thumb in, pulling the muscle apart more and he could almost see the pink walls inside. 

“God, so fucking sexy.” Derek filmed Stiles face and saw his pupils were fully blown in lust watching his cock then looked up at him. He lined up the head with the eager pucker and pushed in, past his thumb, until it became to tight and pulled his hand back. He and Stiles groaned at how he slid in dry but the boy’s lips never left from his shaft, pointing the camera down he rolled his hips slowly into the tight heat, watching Stiles’ hole swallow the shaft every time.

Then Stiles gripped his sack and base of his cock but never stopped bobbing his head on the throbbing and wet shaft. Picking up speed but making sure to keep the phone steady Derek thrust and spread open the boy. Everytime he rubbed against the bundle of nerves Stiles would moan and stutter from the autofellatio but then continue.  _ God this boy is going to kill me. Guaranteed. _

Then Derek made it a personal mission to target Stiles’ sweet spot and not long after the boy’s eyes watered before come dribbled out of the corners of the red, swollen lips. And Derek was fucked. He slammed in a few times before painting Stiles’ inner walls in white ropes of come. Making sure all of his load was in his willing boy before he pulled out he filmed Stiles pulling off his cock panting before licking up the stray drops of his own come. 

“Shit baby boy. Look at you.” Derek purred out then hooked his thumb back on the pucker to spread it open again and his come streamed out of the slightly puffed rim. He couldn’t help replacing his thumb with his thick fingers to scoop the trail of  fluid and finger it back into the omega. The noises the looser hole were relaying was enough to get Derek hard again, and quickly. Ending the video he looked at Stiles ferally before slamming his semi-hard cock into the sloppy hole.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled out.

“I would tell you to brace yourself but… You look perfect like this.”

“God, yes yours.” Stiles moaned out and Derek growled before plowing the omega into the mattress. He had plans to see Stiles bend in more ways later, but right now, he was going to make sure Stiles could feel the imprint of his cock for days after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Autofellatio Sex wasn't a tag, but _now it is.._  
>  Edit: Man! I just thought about "Self-Suck n Fuck" that tag would've been funnier.. Damn..


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly from the couch, then the slow drum of Derek’s heart finally registered in his ears.  _ You were supposed to wake me up when you got here… Oh, that explains it _ , Stiles thought looking down to his phone, it was four in the morning. In a couple hours Derek had a meeting again, he huffed in annoyance. He hadn’t seen the alpha in three days.

Climbing the loft stairs as quietly as he could he until he reached Derek’s door. Peeking inside he felt lust pool at the bottom of his stomach. Derek was sleeping soundly on his bed with a phone thrown not far from him. Stiles would snort right about now be he was distracted by the slow rise of Derek’s breathing.

Mostly looking at the new hair Derek had on his body. The alpha now had a thicker beard than the perfect five o’clock shadow he always had. Chest covered in a bit more hair than normal leading to his trail right below his belly button. Before Stiles knew it he was kneeling onto the bed right between Derek’s legs.

A fluffy towel was the only thing in between the soft bulge, he licked his lips nudging the legs further apart. Derek sighed in his sleep making Stiles pause and looked up to see the alpha still asleep then softly pulled away the towel. Stiles bit his bottom lip looking at the burly cock surrounded in dark hairs. Rubbing his hands together to remove any coldness he had in them he delicately wrapped his fingers around the shaft. Derek sighed again, willing spreading his legs and Stiles got laid down on his stomach to fully give his treat attention.

Giving small strokes he watched the skin slide back and forth on the thick head and then kitten licked the slit. He felt the cock pulse slightly against his finger tips. His eyes widened, curiosity riding coursing through him, he looked down at the heavy sack. Stiles looked up at Derek before licking a long stripe on the sack, the cock throbbed again. Taking a chance Stiles pressed his lips against the skin before sucking the ball into his mouth. He rolled the ball against his tongue then pulled off slowly, sucking off the salvia he left on it.

He didn’t even notice when Derek got fully hard but now the tip was shining, fully visible since the skin was now pulled back. Stiles stuck out his tongue and ran it from balls to tip, swirling around the head just to then sink his lips and suck on the fat head. Gradually hollowing his cheeks, to add more pressure he did a small wave with his tongue. Derek’s thighs slightly twitched, he considered it a win. 

Popping off the cock head, he thought of what pornstars did. Firmly gripping the base, sticking out his tongue again, as far as he could, began to smack the throbbing cock against his tongue. Everytime he did it seemed like more  precome he could taste and the shaft would be covered in his spit. Licking his lips again he decided  _ Why not train… The real thing is better, right? _

Stiles wrapped his lips around the head again and slowly sank down until his nose was buried in the thick hairs at the base of Derek’s cock. He breathed in the deep smell of Derek and couldn’t help the small grind into the sheets and swallowed around the alpha’s dick. He idly swallowed and squeezed Derek in his throat, holding himself down for almost fifteen seconds before he pulled back quickly gasping. He looked at how shiny the cock looked, almost like candy and quickly went back down holding himself, but instead started to rub his tongue against a thick vein, one of his hands massaging the heavy sack as the other played with the hair on Derek’s thighs. He felt the muscle twitch then tense up under his fingertips, then a distinct feeling of fingers carding through his hair.

Eyes shooting upwards he looked at Derek looking sleepily down at him before shoving him down on the cock.

“I. Was. Sleeping.” Derek growled, punching his cock down his throat for every word, but Stiles was loving his morning voice more than the possibility of a punishment for this. Derek’s voice was husky and deep from sleep, dragging his tongue out he rubbed the tongue flat against the sack making Derek groan and throw his head back.  

Drawing back his head again, but only to the tip he breathed through his nose looking at the alpha through his lashes then started to stroke the shaft, hand leaving Derek’s thigh. Teasing the head until he popped off to talk to Derek once he was looking down at him again.

“I wanted to wake you up with a welcome home Daddy… I’m sorry,” Stiles said though he really wasn’t. He was playing coy and furrowed up his eyebrows, lips in a small pout that Derek liked to see, he always called it ‘Stiles pouty bambi look.’ 

“Thank you baby. I wouldn’t mind being woken up like this again.” Derek groaned when Stiles kitten licked the head.

“You sure? Might be more.. And some more crazy.”

“Of course baby.” And Stiles closed his eyes diving back in, thrusting Derek so far down his throat at once Derek’s hips slightly launched off the bed. He breathed in Derek’s thick scent, feeling the thick fingers tug at his hair. He groaned around the shaft, vibrating it making Derek growl and thrust into his  mouth.

“God baby. Can I..?” And Stiles opened his eyes, now flared in a beta gold and Derek’s shifted into a muted ruby. He slacked his jaw as best as he could as Derek jabbed his cock down his throat, in long drags, effectively fucking Stiles mouth. In his hand Derek’s sack started to pull more upwards, he guessed he was close. Now deciding to rub his tongue against the shaft, Derek’s legs widened before both of his hands were holding the sides of his head.

And Derek started to thrust fast enough into his mouth, Stiles could only brace for it. One hand now sliding down between his legs and he stroked his already streaming cock and the other brace on Derek’s thigh. Derek fucked down his throat fast enough his balls would smack against Stiles chin, sometimes getting a small gag here and there but it only drove Derek to be rougher.

By now Stiles’ chin was completely covered in his own salvia, so were Derek’s balls then Derek seized up and slammed down Stiles head. Tears filled his waterline but he groaned around the cock, his own now spilling into his hand as Derek’s started to pump a thick load down his throat. All he could do was swallow and wait for Derek to finish, his hands slacked then instead carded through his hair soothingly. Stiles drew back sucking off the access spit up til the head and made an obscene pop to part from the head.

More come splashed onto his lips and he went back to sucking on the head and hard. Abusing how Derek was still sensitive and sucked until he was sure nothing else could be milked out. Licking the come off of his lips he brought up his own hand and started licking that off as well, making Derek groan. Stiles was then pulled up onto Derek’s lap and the alpha took his hand licked off a stripe of come making Stiles groan at the view and rolled his hips down on the slick cock under his bottom. 

“Fuck baby. Wake me up like this any day.” Derek growled and pulled him into a feral kiss, tastes blending in together. While they were kissing Stiles pulled down his boxers enough and instead used the access come on his hands and used it as lube to open himself up, vigorously fingering the tight heat.

Pulling apart, panting, the pair pressed their foreheads together. Until Derek saw what he was doing then gutturally growled.  A clawed hand grabbed his own, then Stiles was swiftly flipped onto his back with his hands pinned at the side of his head. Derek was looking down to where his winking hole was now shining in his own come and then Derek pushed into him in one thrust.

“You have no idea how dirty that was. Such a little slut.” Derek growled out again and Stiles eyes widened at the insult, or should be insult, but his cock jumped in interest.

“You like that. Being Daddy’s little slut? Spreading your legs, always ready for me?”

“Yes Daddy, just yours. Your.. Slut. Please fuck me?” Stiles nodded and spread his legs out further. He threw his head back as Derek punched the air out with his next thrust.

“You fucking like that don’t you. Being Daddy’s little cock slut..” Derek’s teeth were now grazing over his pulse point on his neck and he bucked into Derek’s next thrust.

“Daddy please… Move!”

“Beg like the slut you are.”

“Fuck me Daddy!” Stiles yelled out and rolled his hips into Derek’s.

“Good enough.” And Derek bit down at the same time he started to piston into Stiles making Stiles wail. He could only writhe under Derek as he fucked him into the mattress, Stiles could almost see stars. 

“God, Stiles look at you. Maybe you were always a slut..” Derek said as Stiles moans started to go higher in octave and go more wanton.

“Never! Just, you! Just for you!” Stiles babbled out and in return got another bite but now on the side of his neck. His eyes widened before rolling to the back of his socket, arching his back he came hard all over his shirt, legs tightening around Derek’s waist as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm. Slumping down he blinked his eyes back to normal and looked at Derek hazed.

“Fuck… When you look like that…” And Derek slammed into him a couple more times before releasing deep inside, still managing to fuck past Stiles’ tightness when he came. There was a pause before Derek started to thrust into him again, now slower but abusing Stiles’ sensitivity making Stiles whine.

“No.. Daddy, too much..” Stiles squirmed under Derek’s hands and looked up to see the alpha smirking down back.

“No, the first fucking was being so good and waking up Daddy nicely. Now you’re getting your punishment for doing it.”

“That.. That doesn’t make any–” But Stiles was cut off when Derek roughly stabbed his prostate with his cock making a shriek leave his lips.

“You’re going to take your punishment like a good slut should.”

“Daddy I’m sorry!” Stiles sobbed out feeling his cock harden between them, the traitor. Derek leaned down grazing his teeth where his nipples were and he arched into his mouth gasping.

“Seems like you’re ready for round two baby. Brace yourself.” Derek warned before he harshly bit down on the nub, tears spouting into Stiles eyes. Then Derek went back to the punishing pace he had before as he sucked on Stiles chest. 

Stiles wailed and screamed  being fucked all over again, Derek leaving suck marks or bites on his neck, hands gripping onto his wrists enough to bruise. Then his hands were being pulled down and his hips lifted up with Derek. Derek pulled his body down by his wrists with every thrust in, going deep than before. His own orgasm caught him off guard.

“Fuck!” Derek yelled out as Stiles body tensed fully, a vice grip on Derek’s cock every plunge into the omega’s heat. Stiles eyes rolled back again but was met with darkness and went slack.

When he woke up again Derek was now dressed in a suit, kissing his forehead and he was tucked under the sheets.

“God baby thank you. You were so good. I’ll see you later, alright?”

“See you later Daddy…Nighty night” Stiles lazily leaned up to peck the alpha’s lips before snuggling into the soft pillows and blankets. He heard Derek mention something about being cute but right now, he was too comfortable to care and went right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end these with him passing out don't I... But if you're fucked out, you're going to go to bed after lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, Steter, _kinda_

Derek was finally coming home after a week and half and Stiles could barely sit still. Especially when Derek said had something important to talk about and also was bringing them with. So Stiles nerves were through the roof as he was waiting, or more like pacing around the living room. Was it bad? Or was it good? Then familiar keys jingled outside the door, but with two heart beats instead of one. He stood stock still back faced from the door trying to reign in his anxiousness and nerves.

“Stiles? You in here?” Derek said before then he was pulled into a solid chest he was so familiar with. Stiles couldn’t help face the man before burying his nose against the alpha’s neck and taking deep breaths. “I know, I was gone for too long baby boy.” Stiles whined at that.

Then hopped up, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, broad hands immediately coming under his bottom to support him more, the alpha moved over to where Stiles guessed was the living room. He was too busy inhaling Derek’s scent then another hit his nose, close to Derek’s but not quite. They were a wolf that alone made his fox’s hackles rise.

Stiles cheeks flushed in embarrassment before slowly looking up to where there was man almost as tall as him and the most icy blue eyes staring back. He didn’t break contact, Stiles wouldn’t submit to someone who isn’t Derek but held onto Derek tighter.

“Such a lovely host.” the man had a sly grin on his face he just didn’t like.

“Who’s the creeper wolf?” Stiles whispered and Derek snorted then coughed trying to hide his laughter.

“That is my Uncle.”

“That’s related to you?” Stiles eyes narrowed before he made sure to memorize the man’s face. 

“Ouch, how rude. I’m a that? My name is Peter dear little one.” That made Stiles huff out of his nose and then Derek was rubbing his back in a soothing circle. 

“...Is he what we’re talking about today?” The cogs in Stiles’ mind started to turn still watching the man from Derek’s lap.

“Smart boy. Smart and full of snark. You really do choose them well don’t you?”

“Quiet uncle.”

“Yeah,  _ Uncle, _ ”Stiles spat out the word as if it was a derogatory term, the man, Peter’s eyebrows rose before a soft smile spread on his face. And that irked Stiles enough into looking away into Derek’s eyes. Derek was smiling at him, eyes crinkling at the corners and Stiles couldn’t help but melt a little under the care.

“Stiles that is Peter Hale, my uncle. He is here because–”

“He’s going to be here when you can’t be isn’t he?” Stiles finally caught up and narrowed his eyes at Derek then the man. Derek then nodded with a proud smile directed at him.

“Very smart little one. I am going to be your alpha’s temporary replacement if ever there is a time that is needed.”

“But but, I don’t need him, why do I have to–”

“Stiles.” Derek warned, hands gripping his hips and his mouth clicked shut. But just because he wasn’t saying anything doesn’t mean he couldn’t relay how bad he felt about this with his facial expressions. Because Derek was getting the hardest and angriest pout of his life right now, he didn’t need the extra help.

“Don’t look at me like that baby boy. You need help reminding you of things if I can’t be there. Don’t think I haven’t seen you forget to eat for days even when I am here.” Stiles eye widened and his head ducked down a bit more, shoulders slumping in defeat already. Then Derek’s fingers came into view pulling his chin up to be kissed ever so tenderly.

When Derek pulled back Stiles could only whine, he wanted to be touched more, he missed it.

“And especially for this. Stiles every time I leave for this long I come home to you touch starved and it makes me feel horrible. That’s why my uncle is here.” Stiles whined again in protest and was going to lean in for another kiss before his mouth was covered by Derek’s hand. The alpha was giving him a sad smile, he wanted to tell him he was wrong and he wasn’t a failure, but sometimes Derek was just as stubborn as he was. Stiles exhaled a sigh through his nose and nodded.

“Thank you baby. Obviously whenever I come back I will still hold you and we still play, I will just be happier knowing someone I trust is near to help you if, if you need it. That’s all, not going to just disappear or that I’m trying to give you to Peter. You’re perfect and fine, everything is fine. This is just for safety.” Derek said, almost reading his mind fully. His eyes slowly trailed over to the other wolf in the room, breathing now more comfortably and relaxed. Peter only nodded at him and Stiles made eye contact with Derek again.

“Today we’re going to do a small scene, it doesn’t have to be sexual, but if it leads there I will be there, watching or touching you. Just in case something goes wrong okay?” Derek slowly moved his hand and Stiles replied in a soft voice back.

“Okay Daddy.” And Derek gave him a beaming smile he couldn’t help the smile on his face but it still had a nervous quirk to it. 

“You can just call me Peter, pup,” Peter was now next to him and Stiles couldn’t help the yelp and hiding in Derek’s embrace. There was silence then the skin from his face to the nape of his neck was scarlet, Derek’s shoulders started to shake like he was laughing.

“...Not funny.”

“Sorry baby, go into the room, blindfold, naked and wait patiently okay. We’ll be right up.”  Stiles nodded before going up to Derek’s room to follow his orders. 

After waiting he heard the room door open, it took all in him to not rip off the blindfold and just to stare at the pair. The bed dipped around him and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. But nothing touched him until moments later a hand touched his knee, making the muscle jump under the touch. But the hand just stayed there then a completely different hand was placed onto his forearm.

Over time the hands roamed across his body in almost tender and loving ways, he couldn’t help leaning into a solid chest, he felt so calm and sated. His breathing became more even and limbs more pliant enough that now his back was against a broad chest but someone was between his legs, spreading them apart.

A heated blush spread down to his chest but he didn’t shy away from the eyes he could feel watching him. If Derek trusted Peter, so would he. He lifted his legs with his hands, hooking them up under the knee to his chest. Soft rumbles now started to vibrate the bed, his cock jumped slightly.

Hands slipped under his own to trance the features on his upper body, almost in a weird pattern. It wasn’t the fingers were going at certain angles he realized one of the doms were connecting his moles on his chest, then soft lips pressed against his neck, Stiles’ back arched in surprise.

The dom pressed soft kisses to his neck and Stiles tilted his head in full submission and then the hands started to touch him sexually. Starting with the dom behind him, his thumbs brushed the nubs making them hard in their wake.

Another pair slowly but firmly stroked his inner thigh and his cock into erection. He couldn’t stop the small innocent gasp leaving his lips, only making the rumbles deepen and the hands be more confident in touching him. Then a stack of pillows were being pushed under his bottom and upper body leaning back more to accommodate the new positioning.

Then hands were fully exposing his pucker to the open air, small puffs of air being blown against it. He whined as the muscle winked, relaxing and tensing at random. Then a tongue kitten licked the skin, making Stiles gasp loudly, arching off the dom behind him.

Fingers now started to fully play with the sensitivity of his nipples, softly trapping the numbs between the digits to tug every so slowly, kisses on his neck turning into grazing of teeth. Then the tongue lapped at his tight muscle until it relaxed. He knew the way Derek always liked to graze his teeth against his neck he only nuzzled the tip of his nose along Derek’s jaw.

“Daddy I want to see, please? I’m fine with Peter now…” Stiles whispered, he felt both doms stop then chuckle, he could almost feel Derek smiling at him, then the blindfold was off. He blinked to adjust to the bright light then looked up at Derek giving him a proud smile and kiss him, so full of pride and care. Stiles almost got lost in the kiss before now in full stride, a prickled jaw rubbed against his inner thigh, in response a small whine vibrating at the back of his throat. 

Breaking away from the kiss he looked down to Peter’s icy eyes staring back between his legs. His cock throbbed and whined in protest looking at the man.

“Why did you stop.. Please keep going Peter.” And Peter did, the beard bristles leaving a bit of a burn down to his destination. But it seemed the man was going to torture him as he did, nipping at the skin on his way back down.

Then Derek went back to nipping at the side of his neck and now tugging at the hard nipples with more anguish making Stiles moan be ripped from his throat involuntarily, almost between a wail and moan. He felt both of their growls vibrate against his sensitive spots and precome now drizzled onto his stomach from the standing cock.

The moans leaving Stiles were shaky and high pitched under the attention of the doms.

“Baby boy, you are beautiful tonight. So good.” Derek murmured against his neck, going back to pressing kisses to his neck and now up to his hairline. Then Peter did something strange with his tongue making him throw his head back against Derek, gasping and whining until his thighs shivered.

He could still feel the places Peter’s stubble rubbed against almost flare in heat, now more around between his cheeks. Then the tongue was breaching past the rim and Stiles eyes widened looking at Derek, who was only looking at him like he hung in the moon. Then his lips were being devoured in  a passionate kiss, Derek’s tongue exploring his mouth as Peter’s tongue explored him. Hands then perched on his thighs pushing them up more and Stiles made a high whine feeling the burn of stubble against his pucker then a familiar burn of a stretch of a finger was rubbing against his inner walls.

Stiles writhed under the attention, muscles trembling from Peter’s actions. Wanting the man to full dive in he looked up at Derek who seemed to get the idea and now Derek was pulling his legs up even higher. Peter looked shocked before eyes darkened seeing the display of his flexibility. Stiles brought up his own hands to play with his nipples like Derek had making the doms purr out praise.

Peter moved up to kiss his hip then nipping at the skin. His sharp eyes making Stiles shiver without control then one finger turned into two, scissoring open and apart.

“So eager little one. Do you want please your doms with this show?” Peter grinned and Stiles felt a shiver down his spine and nodded without thought. He looked up at Derek to softly ask.

“Can I please you both Daddy? I really want to… But then how would I do it, do I just lick you both?” Stiles’s eyebrows furrowed down in thought, actually trying to figure out what to do. Then Derek chuckling and kissing his temple brought him out of his thoughts.

“So sweet baby. It’s okay, this is about you.”

“Okay… And me says I want to play with my doms.” Stiles pouted angrily now until the doms laughed and stopped what they were doing to stare him down.

“How do you want us then?” Stiles thought hard before deciding.

“I want my Daddy in me and I want to lick Peter.”

“Ouch my pride you know.” Peter chided playfully and a deep rumble vibrated him through then his view was being directed back to Derek to be in a breathtaking kiss. When their lips parted Stiles was truly left panting and the doms took it as an invite to now switch places. 

Now Stiles was staring at an outline of Peter’s cock as Derek kissed his shoulder.

“Go ahead baby, keep your word.” Derek said pulling away, in a way, just leaving Stiles under Peter feral stare. Stiles looked down from the intense stare down to unclothe Peter enough to see the man’s package. And Stiles eyes widened, Peter was not far from Derek’s size but he was thicker, where Derek had skin, Peter didn’t, same for hair, Peter was completely smooth, only making the task at hand look bigger. Then there was a tap onto his cheek making him yelp and look back at Derek, who only lifted up a brow in a silent ‘What’s taking so long’ and Stiles looked back to Peter’s cock.

He gave a small tentative lick to the head and suddenly fingers were being pushed into him, making Stiles gasp out. But he continued to lap at Peter’s cock until it shined in the new layer of lubricant. Stiles brought up one hand to stroke the thick girth and gasped again when his favorite spot was grinded on, before the fingers just paused, he guessed if he wanted to come he had to do them first. Stiles released a low whine figuring it out.

Stiles mouth quickly engulfed the fat head, swirling his tongue the edge of Peter’s head. Right then Derek’s fingers were gone and pushed the tip of his cock in. Stiles moaned around the head, sending vibrations to it that made Peter groan. He sank lower and Derek pushed in deeper, he could only moan around the girth, he really wanted to test what Derek was doing… And thrusted Peter all the way down his throat at once, looking up at the dom gasp and hips jut up, his pelvis pushing against Stiles’ nose.

But Derek bottomed out at once and Stiles gagged softly, squeezing the girth tightly in his throat and a hand from behind him held him down on Peter’s cock while pulling up his hips more to thrust in with ease. Derek started to thrust into him, slow but punching the air out of him every time. While his hand still holding Stiles down until tears dripped down his flushed cheeks, from a lack of oxygen.

“Look at those eyes.... So beautiful like this, little one.” Peter’s knuckles brushed away one of his tears before Derek’s hand relaxed enough Stiles could pull up taking a big breath of air through his nose. But then Derek’s face came into view, meaning his cock was buried deep as it could get.

“Yeah, Daddy’s little slut stuffed from both ends serving her doms. Can’t even say you’re my baby boy huh, baby girl?” Stiles’s shut his eyes tight, groaning at the humiliation. “I mean, look at you compared to us, we’re real men.” Then Derek reached between his legs and gripped his cock. Derek tsked and sighed sadly. “This is your clit from now on baby girl. And you are to please your doms fully like the true slut you are, make your doms proud.”

When Stiles opened his eyes, the pupils were fully blown and almost in a daze, now being fully dropped into the scene. Derek’s hands moved to hips to slam into his hole, spreading apart the tight walls. Pulling off of Peter, hollowing his cheeks to add pressure over time, once he got to the tip, tucking his lips to protect his teeth he slammed the girthy cock down his throat, over and over.

Peter groaned out “Fuck baby..” Making Stiles look up at the man while pulling back again. He decided to fully worship Peter’s cock like Daddy’s slut should. Stroking the shaft he looked at the heavy sack under and licked long stripes, loving the feeling of how the skin dragged on his tongue. He ran his tongue against the outline of one before pulling it into his mouth to suck and roll it with his tongue. Peter growled, his hand coming into his hair now.

Once he thought he had played with one too long Stiles sucked on the ball, pulling back slowly to take off the excess spit with it, until the ball popped out from his lips. Then gave the same treatment to the other, moaning around the ball when Derek would purposely hit his sweet spot. But he always made sure to not touch his teeth against Peter in any way, he had to make them proud.

Once the ball was being popped out from his lips like the other was, he focused back onto the precome soaked head. Stiles rubbed the flat of his tongue over the slit, groaning at the taste, they even tasted different, and started to suck on the sides of the shaft, like he would if he was going to do a small hickey. He felt the cock pulse in his fingers then suddenly a smack was laid onto his bottom making Stiles break apart from the loving kisses to moan out.

“Please your dom baby girl, I know you can do better.” Derek growled before angling his hips how the dom wanted and Derek was almost mounting him, right in front of this stranger. His cock was fully hard now, looking up at Peter’s dark eyes, filled with something feral… Insane. Still releasing small moans he sucked on the head of Peter’s cock while stroking the shaft until, he started to do a twisting motion lips and hands together in rhythm. 

“Fuck that’s better.” Peter drawled out his hand gripping his hair and Derek slamming into him, like a he was truly a slut. He whined around the shaft both doms were just using him as an outlet, but he still wanted to make them both proud and happy.

Stiles braced his hands on Peter’s thighs and slammed his head down, swallowing the fat cock every time until Peter got the message. The wolf’s hands bracketed the sides of his head and brutally fucked down his throat that Stiles eyes rolled back into his lids before shutting tight because now Derek followed his lead in fucking into his hole brutally. He was being broken from both ends, Derek’s cock spreading breaking him apart, almost wrecking him for anyone after and Peter thrusting down his throat like he was just any slut off the street.

Stiles tried to tap Derek and Peter but the two just seemed to take it as a sign to keep pistoning into him. He gripped Peter’s thighs tightly, a whine leaving the back of throat as his orgasm was ripped through him hard enough Stiles trembled between the doms. His body tense and spasmed before going more limp and he opened his eyes looking at Peter with begging eyes. Suddenly the cock was being held down his throat and thick load he had no choice but to swallow fully. Then a grunt from behind him and Derek slammed their hips against each other a couple times before filling him up too, Stiles with the small energy he had made sure to tighten his holes around the cocks pumping into him, making the doms groan aloud.

Stiles gasped once the cock left his throat and then a dirty slick noise of Derek pulling out of his hole made a shiver run up his shine. He could only wonder how he looked to them. Debauched and completely fucked out probably?

Then he was being wiped down by one dome but being caressed by the other, he felt like he was floating on cloud.  _ Why are they laughing? Did I say that out loud? _

“Yes baby boy you did.” Derek chuckled behind him before putting a shirt in front of him. Stiles only lifted his arms up like child making the alpha snort but still comply and put the shirt over him. Peter handed him batman boxers which he smiled at and slipped on himself, wincing at the sting from his bottom, and before he knew it he was being tucked into the bed.

“When?” Derek asked.

“Two hours please…” Stiles mumbled.

“Will he be okay?” Peter asked softly carding through his hair, is Stiles wasn’t a pool of goo before he was now, leaning into the man’s touch.

“Stiles let’s play the association game then you can go to bed.” Derek said and he nodded in response, he just wanted the nap already.

“Wolf.”

“Fox.”

“T.V.”

“Supernatural.”

“Potter.”

“Mudblood.” And Derek laughed for that, Stiles only smiled and rubbed at his eyes, trying to rub away the sleep.

“Derek.”

“Sour Wolf.”

“Peter.”

“Creeper Wolf.” That made Peter shake his head at him fondly and the hand was gone, he snuggled into the clouds of pillows now. Then Stiles added in “...My doms..” and quickly fell under, now asleep.

“You really have a beautiful boy.” Peter said softly watching Stiles be buried in a wall of pillows.

“Yeah I really do uncle. He’s the best.” Derek smiled watching the same view and both men silently left the boy to recharge himself before they would take him out to eat as a treat for being so good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Limit break!**  
>  The only time you will see this if there can be something considered too hard or just triggering for some. So proceed with caution.

Stiles really shouldn’t have pissed off Peter. The dom was gentle, sarcastic but nice but Stiles was having a fit at the time when Derek left the next day after introducing the pair. So Stiles acted like a full brat towards Peter, from putting glitter bomb traps around Derek’s place to taunting his authority… When Stiles yelled out Peter was just a temporary toy, the dom looked slightly hurt before he calmly told him to kneel and face a corner for an hour and got a well deserved spanking. He felt bad for saying it but he was hurting too. But the last straw when Stiles only acknowledging Peter when he had to, which ended in a strong punishment, for a week his cock was in a cage and was edged by Peter. Except Peter said today could be the last day, if he was good, so today Stiles was going to bite his tongue and obey… Or try to at least.

When Stiles sighed looking at his phone, idly opening the loft door, he felt something wrong and looked up to see the loft completely black. He slowly walked in, eyes shifting into bright orange, though werefoxes were supernatural but werewolves had them beat in some things. As he tried to slowly move through the maze of furniture he stopped stalk still feeling like he was being watched. 

“Peter are you there?” Silence he tried again. “Peter?” Then a growl resonated throughout the loft and his hackles rose.  _ HidehidePredatorHide _

Then a cloth was being a pressed onto his nose and his instinct was to breathe in a giant gulp of air. He thrashed in hold he was in, without noticing also breathing in whatever was on the cloth. Soon his fight was being taken from him and he slumped forward, eyes becoming more lidded. Then he was lifted into a bridal carry to see a beta-shifted Peter looking absolute like nightmare fuel. All Stiles thought before his head lolled back  _ Shouldn’t have pushed his buttons… _

He felt a small pat on his cheek before one sharp smack making Stiles eyes quickly blink open in a daze to just as quickly close them due to the blaring lights. When he reopened them he was staring at Peter who was crouching to be at his eye level.  _ Why is he crouching? _ Stiles eyes looked down to where his hands were tucked under and pulled just to feel a familiar leather. Stiles lifted his head as if to try and sit up but then choked  when collar with a chain retracted quickly back into what he was lying on, making his cheek thud against the surface.

Stiles only looked at the surface realising it was some kind of bench then slightly turned his head the best he could to see his shoulder and back bare, he only could only assume he was naked all over. He also tried to move his legs to feel something solid dig into his ankles if he moved too much, a small chuckle brought his thoughts back onto the dom.

“I said behave Stiles, what did you go and do?”

“I didn’t do anything I swear!” Peter held up a fist and tipped it over to shower the floor in nails. Stiles winced, he placed those in some places he knew Peter uncommonly visited but still would go to. And maybe two right next to his tires. But he wouldn’t admit it.

“Since you couldn’t bother to give me respect, I will give you none and treat you just like some bitch off the street, until you finally learned your place.” Peter stood and walked off Stiles view of vision just to be back with a black thin fabric in his fingers.

“I’m sorry, that was a while ago, I promise I swear Pete! Like at the beginning.”

“...You know your heart jumped at the words I am and Sorry. Horrendous amounts of glitter in my car, though tedious to clean I could deal with. Nails in my tires, though, the line was crossed, you could have killed me. Your alpha’s family. And he agrees you deserve the punishment. You honestly disappointed me and Derek Stiles, I wanted to get along with you so badly but clearly that was not the case.” Then a darkness was being covered his eyes, a pang of guilt and shame ran through the omega, he failed both of his doms with his actions. Even worse when Derek wasn’t even here and he could almost feel the horrible scowl.

“What are you going to do to me…?” Stiles softly asked but Peter didn’t reply he sighed he guessed it would find out soon. Then felt something drop not far from his ass, shaking the bench and spooking him. His cheeks were spread open and cold lube was slicked right on his pucker making him hiss out. Peter shoved two fingers in him completely slicked, trying to pry open his walls apart before the cold lube was squirted inside. Stiles yelped, head jumping off the bench to just be slammed back onto the plush leather bench.

Then Peter’s fingers were gone and he cringed feeling how the lube now warmed up because of his own body temperature and was making his lower half wet. Then suddenly something was being nudged against his pucker he jumped again, hips trying to shift away from the possible intrusion. A weird machine like humming now being played in the background. Then suddenly he was impaled with what felt like a girthy toy, bigger than both the doms he squealed.

“I’ll be back when I believe you have learned your lesson Stiles. By then I want a real apology.”

“Wait Peter! I am sorry, please don’t!” Stiles voice cracked when the dildo was being pumped even quicker than before. He whined and tried to move his hips away just to suddenly have the toy plunge into him fully making Stiles shriek in a painful pleasure. The toy continued to forcibly ram his walls apart like a bulldozer, Stiles moans were bordering screams at this point. Then he heard the loft door close and he let out some combination of a wail and whine.

“Peter! Please. Don’t… Go!” The words were punched out of him but heard nothing, no heart beat in the loft, no snarky responses. He was stuck here to just be fucked open like some slut. His hands gripped the onto the chain the cuffs were connected on before coming through the cage, then for some reason the toy slowed down to just an idle thrust. He almost whined in relief and tried to squirm free again.

But then it was like the toy had a mind of its own and was pounding harder and faster than before, almost like punishment for trying to escape it. Stiles lifted his head off the bench just to gasp at the lack of air and his cheek be slammed back onto the bench. And even worse and quicker than his first time he came again in under a minute. And this continued again and again for so long. Stiles lost track.

The machine pumped the toy so hard into him he thought he could feel his stomach bulge with it’s thrusts. Every punch making his body jolt forward, but still be secured onto the leather bench. The sounds of the disgustingly wet and gaping hole on the dildo along with Stiles wails and pleas for it to stop continued. Along with the sensitivity he had gained from being edged for a week to be abused after his fourth time coming. 

By the ninth orgasm was fully lying in a puddle of come, sweat and tears. Then the room door clicked open and shut, steps coming to him and taking off the soaked blindfold. Stiles eyes trailed up to look at Peter looking down at him with an unreadable expression then Stiles body started to tense and try to curl away from the machine as his tenth orgasm was crawling up.

“Peter, please! I’m sorry… I am… I am…” Stiles sobbed before his eyes rolled back into his sockets and his body full started to shake and tremble while coming again. Suddenly the toy stopped then was pulled away completely, Stiles almost cried in joy.

“Your punishment isn’t over little one.” Peter’s smacked down onto his ass hard enough, in the few thundering smacks his pale ass was already red. He shut his eyes tight, the boy's head snapping up to yell out for Derek in a plead when the spanking was too rough, not realising how there was a camera broadcasting to Peter and Derek for his punishment.

Head thumping back down to the leather he whined then a soft click and his cock was now freed from the cage, though it was completely filthy with drying and tacky come. His cheeks were spread open wide, the open cold air almost made Stiles hiss out. Right then something new slid into his ass smoothly from the gape the toy created.

“Peter… Please, no more, I’ll be good. I promise I promise..” Stiles babbled in a almost incoherent way. But if it was any sign that Peter just came to use him, Peter pressed his hand down on the side of Stiles’ face pushing his head more into the cushion of the bench. And the dom did not let easy on Stiles’ pre abused hole instead going just as hard, but only targeting his prostate. 

His toes curled, fingers turning white from how hard he was gripping the handcuff chain. He began to squirm again before then Peter’s blunt teeth bit his shoulder hard enough Stiles stilled before his eyes shut tight, mouth slack with a raspy keen leaving it. Peter only grunted his hips stuttering before he felt hot come pour into his gaping ass. The boy’s balls pulled up, tightening but nothing came out of the sad cock. But Stiles’ body quaked under Peter’s as if he had the most intense orgasm of his life, then promptly went slack.

Stiles looked off into space, a fucked out and drooling mess as Peter emptied inside of him, still fucking his load into him as he did. He felt the brief feeling of Peter pulling out and his eyes only closed finally exhaustion almost drowning him. With only one final thought in his mind  _ Never piss off Peter.. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ooo Halloween edition!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **LIMIT BREAK**_  
>  If you just want the smut Ctrl + F for "Limit break" is where it starts, everything before that is Stiles pushing buttons lmao

“Derek c’mon!” Stiles whined lying over the back of the couch.

“Stiles don’t lay like that.”

“Then tell me! What makes you crack?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“But but, what if I pull it out of you?” And Derek snorted, Stiles looked at him offended and threw a hand to his wounded heart.

“As if, I could deal with your constant cock teases at the beginning, nothing can get to me now.”

“What cock teases?” Derek just openly stared at him, slowly narrowing his eyes into little slits before sighing and mumbling to himself. He was so lost, what teases?

“Nothing, just nothing will get me to break, I’m proud of my patience. Great quality to have unlike others.”

“Pssh whatever. I bet I could. On my whole reese’s stash, I bet I can.” Derek’s eyes widened into saucers before a disturbing grin crossed his face. “It’s true.” Then Derek startled into a fit of laughter and Stiles cheeks flushed before ungracefully flipping over the couch with resemblance of a baby giraffe. Only fueling Derek’s laughter. Stiles huffed collecting himself before grabbing his red hoodie, stomping over to Derek he slammed down an invitation from Lydia.

“It’s Saturday, follow the directions on there, bring the card. See you in a few days, Derek. And be prepared to lose. Halloween night.” And he left with his nose held high, he’ll show him so wrong.

 

***

“Lydia but shaving? I like my hair,” Stiles hissed over the phone in the bathroom rubbing off the naire on his body. Lydia sighed  over the phone before he sank down into the warm water sighing and feeling the muscles turn into goo. He put his phone aside to put it on speaker and began scrubbing at his skin to make it perfectly smooth.

“Are you in the tub right now, really forty minutes before my party?!” 

“God what, if I did it now it means I’d be perfectly smooth.” Stiles spoke in a high tone mimicking Erica’s voice. Stiles had told them about the bet he had with Derek and they both came up to New York to help Stiles win. But he didn’t think they would go this far, now that the only hair on his body was his on his head. He huffed annoyed washing away any dead skin he may have.

“Batman deal, you called us for this. No dom can resist this, trust us.” Erica’s voice popped in on the phone. Stiles added some weird perfume into the water that made him sneeze. Then simply soaked in the water feeling a soft burn at where his skin was scrubbed pink, then the perfume quickly faded. When he sniffed his arm there was a hint of it now deep in his skin.

“God what is this nonsense, is this rose?”

“Shut up Stiles and get dressed, we still have to get you ready.” And Lydia simply hung up. Very Lydia of her. Climbing out of the tub and grabbing a navy towel that was hanging, making sure to grab his phone he walked out and patted himself down quickly. He threw on some black tight jeans and dress shirt, with his red chucks and the long red hooded cape Lydia bought him.Lydia had told him to wear nerdy glasses when he came and sighed looking at them. Stiles sighed again feeling like a bigger nerd than before.  He looked at the red cape taunting him on the rack.

“Little Red… Har Har…” He placed it over himself before rushing out of his condo and over to the bar Lydia reserved by her contacts. Thankfully the place was close enough to go on by foot but he didn’t think it was the new hip bar. He only glared at the doors before looking at the bouncer who laughed but let him in.

“Have fun Little Red, Lydia is waiting for you at the bar.” The buff brute said and he only sighed before walking in and surprisingly people were already idly dancing and drinking and only seemed to be getting more full. Spotting a certain strawberry redhead but along with a golden blonde he sighed and trudged over knowing his fate. 

“What the hell are you wearing.” Lydia hissed looking him over.

“What’s wrong with this, this is good you know? My ass looks nice in these jeans.”

“Right, if you were going to funeral.” Erica jumped in looking over Lydia’s shoulder with the same look of disdain. 

“....That doesn’t make sense.”

“Of course it does, ‘cause you look dead, what’s another dead body just walking in then?” Erica simply said with no disregard. He looked over their costumes trying to find something to pick at but didn’t find anything. Erica was in a red latex suit, with a demon tail right behind her and horns on her head. While Lydia was dressed in olympian goddess’ robes. Gold cuffs on her arms and tangled in her  vibrant hair truly showing off the goddess she was. Stiles sighed his shoulders drooping.

“You both look great… Ugh I shouldn’t have made a bet.” Stiles threw his hands in the air cursing his past self. 

“Yeah you shouldn’t have but that’s what you called us for. Now we have plans.”Lydia chided and grabbed his arm pulling him to a room that looked  like a dressing room.

“See told you he wasn’t going to do anything. Aren’t you happy I told him to shave? Also drink this, I need someone to taste this, Lydia helped.” Erica handed him a drink that looked like a sunset. He sipped it before licking his lips from the taste and kept sipping  until Erica tipped his chin up with the drink and he chugged it all to avoid the mess it made. Coughing while glaring at Erica who only smiled before pressing a bottle under his nose and making him smell it.

“Stop stop, what the hell!” Stiles blinked a couple times until it clicked. “Did you just drug me?”

“What no, you opened your mouth for it.”

“Bad Catwoman, very bad touch.”

“You called us, now put this put this on.” Lydia said now resurfacing with an opened box.  _ When did she leave _ ? He looked inside the box with widened eyes before pulling out a latex red riding hood dress that was almost transparent.

“Oh my god, you guys are trying to make me look like a hooker.”

“Yeah that’s what’s you called us for now get dressed.” Erica laughed as Lydia started to pull out a make-up kit. He only looked at them concerned before uttering.

“Be gentle I’m a virgin.” 

“Were one, emphasis on the past tense. Which is why you need to pull out of that nerd shell. God. Hideous graphic tees and flannel… All that plaid.” Lydia said and both women shuddered in memory.

“Hey those can be sexy too.”

“Oh really? Haven’t seen you do it then.”

“Ouch Lydia that hurts.” She simply shrugged while Erica pulled out other items in the box and whistled holding up a corset and giving him a feral grin. 

“This is going to be fun.” Stiles looked at them with wide eyes before they dove into giving him hell. As Erica kept handing him drinks to try that would be at the party and adding in comments to Lydia.

“But why do I need pasties? I don’t have tits in the first place.” Erica only leveled him with a glare that could kill then pretended to sniffle and sob while undressing, though a little fumbled due to the drinks. When he stood in front of them in tight boxer briefs they both nodded to each other.

“Nice shave job Stilinski.” Lydia said, taking off his glasses and told him to close his eyes before she began dusting black eyeshadow on his lids, he shivered feeling the black ‘x’ pasties be put on his nipples. Then his boxers were swept off him he quickly shot out his hands to cover himself.

“Oh my god, Erica.”

“What? I was always curious…. You sure you don’t want a threesome, I’m sure Boyd won’t mind.” Stiles shuddered thinking about it.

“That’s a horrible porno waiting to happen.” There was silence as the girls kept going. “Right? You guys? Back me up on this.” But was met with more silence as Erica tapped his ass making him squawk.

“Lift up your feet. One at a time. These are your pants for the night.” He obeyed feeling something soft and tight be slid over his hands, pulling them away he tried to pull up the pants fully before patting it and feeling something like a thong. Opening his eyes he looked down and saw some kind of red panties. But then still felt a breeze and his hands rubbed against his bare ass being lined by fabric at the edges.

“Is this a jock strap…?” 

“Kind of. But it’s shaped like a heart isn’t it cute?” Erica said finally walking in front of him to see how the progress was going. She only had this glint her eye as Stiles tried not to twitch his eyes as Lydia curled his lashes to put on more fake eyelashes. 

They both stood back and smirked before Lydia grabbed the latex dress.

“Time for the fun part.”

“You were serious?”

“Yep.” Both women said and started to fit the dress over him, he sighed only being pulled around like a dress up doll. But everytime he tried to look in the mirror the girls turned him away then Erica held up a corset.

“No.”

“Stiles.”

“No Lydia.”

“ _ Stiles. _ ” The duo said, alpha tone lacing together and he glared them both before complying. 

“Unfair, can’t just alpha voice me Lydia.” She shrugged, pulling out black knee high latex heeled boots. He stepped into boots and out of the blue Erica strapped the corset around his waist and pulled. Stiles gasped and stumbled a little holding onto the wall as Lydia zipped up the boots.

“Suck it in Stilinski. More than you suck cock!” She yelled. Lydia was snickering before stepping aside and fixing her costume.

“Rude!” Stiles gasped but held in his breath, tucking in his stomach as Erica tugged harder and he squeaked as she finally tied the corset together. Wheezing slightly he tuck in gulps of breath before slowly moving over to the mirror and when he did his jaw dropped. He looked…. Sexy, not nerdy. The suit obviously stuck to him like a second skin but it was so slutty. He could even see hints the girly jock strap that laid low on his hips. But he kept looking at the hourglass figure he was put in. Only being brung the trance when Erica wolf whistled at him and handled him a different drink, it was bright green. Though the other girls had something pink his was… Almost magical looking.

“To a job well done, Lydia.” Erica clinked their glasses together as she chugged hers down as Lydia gracefully sipped hers. He drank his and immediately felt something in his gut, but it tasted so so good he chugged it without realizing.

Slowly walking out he started to feel more and more like he was high, he looked at Erica who only smirked before boyd came up to her dressed like the Old Spice guy. Stiles laughed at his stoic expression but Erica laughed too.

“I know right? Told him it was perfect, now I’m going to party have fun Stilinski, heard you’re putting on a show.” Erica hinted before walking away.  _ What show? _ He blinked trying to reign in how cross faded he was getting but it was only getting worse. 

Lydia quickly pulled him back into the room and gave him a small grin.

“Bend over.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s a plug Stiles c’mon, I know for a fact after this you are going to be fucked like the last night of your life.” Stiles just stared at her openly and she waited.

“You’re serious.” She groaned loudly before bending him over just a bit and he felt something easily slide into him.  _ Is that supposed to do that?  _ A tiny moan left his lips as he stood up straight, the plug setting against his prostate. Lydia smacked his ass once before leaving, blending into the crowd. Walking out after her he slowly walked to get used to the heels, though thankfully it wasn’t as hard as he thought. Looking at the hooded cape again he was at least grateful it would cover most of his body but the heels, that he could work with.

Stiles watched as music started to pump up along with the people in the crowd, he looked around for Derek but couldn’t find him anywhere, discouraged he walked through the crowd, avoiding the grabs onto his limbs and straight for the bar.

“Holy crap, Stiles is that you?” As Stiles drink was handed to him already, off the side he saw Erica smirk and wink to him. It was bright purple drink now he sipped it and looked back to the person who said his name.

“Danny? Holy crap! Danny!” He threw his arms around the hot hawaiian was dressed like tarzan even with the long brown wig, but it looked good. When he pulled back he looked down at Danny’s abs, they were still awesome as they were in high school.

“You look hot dude, are you as wild in bed as you look now?” Stiles shamelessly flirts and laughed at Danny’s blush.

“Uh… You look….”

“Like I’m just begging to be fucked. Yeah, I know.” Stiles sipped his drink and sat on the stool spinning like a child drinking his beverage. He heard Danny choke on his spit and Stiles looked over his shoulder at him with a lifted brow.

“Hah! Right, last I heard you were still yelling about needing to be sexed up because it was life and death.” Danny sat next to him flashing those sweet dimples. Stiles blushed while rolling his eyes and chugging down the rest of his drink. “Whoa there, really trying to party?” Danny asked.

“Like you have no idea.” Stiles smirked, Danny got his own drink before the two started to catch up until Danny pointed to dance floor. Hopping off the stool and slightly stumbling with the heels he laughed as Danny held out his arm, Stiles gladly hooked their arms together as they got onto the floor. Then he saw a familiar black head and leather jacket, Stiles grinned as he pressed into Danny. Wrapping his arms around the bronze boy’s neck and ghosting their lips against each other, not exactly kissing but anyone wouldn’t be able to tell from afar.

“Damn Stilinski what’s gotten into you?” Danny growled and his hands clamped down on his hips.

“A toy, but want it to be more. Need it even…” Stiles huskily replied as he saw red blaring eyes looking right at him and he kissed the side of Danny’s jaw. Though he was saying it towards Derek. Sticking out his tongue he licked up the corner of Danny’s jaw to his earlobe and tugged on it softly making sure to have eye contact with Derek across the floor. 

He felt heat pool at his gut when Derek’s features slowly started to get more animalistic but he melted them back into a blank face. Stiles only laughed pretending he was listening to whatever Danny was saying and went back to looking into his eyes.

“Fuck Stiles…” Danny laughed, squeezing his hips for good measure, then suddenly Lydia was standing on a stage, surrounded in lights you would see at a club. The pair walked over to the stage, the crowd also wrapped around the stage.

“Welcome everyone and Happy Halloween.” The crowd cheered and whooped at the mention of the holiday. “Tonight we have a little show opener by a close friend of mine. Well both close friends of mine, but welcome to the stage Little Red.” Then a light was light on Danny and Stiles, they both looked at each other confused before being led to the steps and standing next to Lydia.

“Here’s your perfect chance. After this you owe me.” Lydia whispered, covering the microphone for a moment before smiling to the crowd.

“Everyone this is Little Red one of my best friends.” Stiles pushed his glasses, a pink blush spreading on his cheeks. Some whistles were heard across the crowd. “And my friend Danny… Or Tarzan.” Lydia pointed to the bronzed man and heard a holler, Stiles only pouted his bottom lip from the lack of attention compared to Danny. The boy only waved and smiled, bowing a little for the crowd.

“Now my friend Little Red, this lovely omega, is going to give you a show like none other.” Then that caught some people’s attention now really watching the stage with interest. He saw some eyes flash, werewolf alphas he couldn’t help but to grin and flash his eyes back at them. Growls were heard but he pushed up his glasses again in faux-innocence. “But first why not give the crowd a little kiss?” Danny and Stiles looked at each other before shrugging.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck like before lips surged forward into his own, his cheeks became more flushed seeing from the corner of his eye Derek’s eyes flash at him. When Danny pulled back to then have a cherry was placed between his lips. Stiles grinned and pressed forward, the kiss slowly turning more graphic as the cherry disappeared.

Danny’s hand slid onto Stiles’ hip and and directed his leg onto the man’s hip. Giving some a peek at what was under the cape, but mostly showing the smooth pale skin and the full extent of the latex boot on Stiles’ leg. But Stiles pulled a little trick and kept sliding his leg up until it was on Danny’s shoulder essentially doing a split on him. Danny’s eyes widened before he took the stem of the cherry out his partner’s mouth then stuck out his tongue with a triple knotted stem.

Lowering his leg onto the floor he shyly smiled, handing the stem back to Danny who stared at it in awe.

“....Holy fuck, that was amazing,” Danny breathlessly said. And the smell of thick arousal was radiating from the crowd but Stiles didn’t answer and rubbed at the back of his neck embarrassed.

“Fuck, I need a boy like that.” An alpha growled out and others agreed throwing in their own dirty comments.

“Now now, that wasn’t even the show...” Lydia grinned then the curtain that was behind them was pulled back showing a chair and pole. “...This is.” Stiles gaped looking at the stripper pole before looking back the crowd a bit nervous. He saw Derek mouth something at him.

“Don’t you dare.” And his eyes were glaring ruby now. Stiles only grinned before taking off his glasses and handed them over to Lydia.

“Now everyone wouldn’t you want to see what’s under Little Red Riding Hood’s cape?” A chorus of ‘hell yes’ or ‘take it off’ was chanted out. He pulled at the string of the hood until it slid off his body, showing the latex suit, but under the light made it transparent showing his pale skin under and the girly strap snug against his skin. But mostly the hourglass figure the corset gave him. He watched as most if not all alpha even beta’s eyes stayed their own bright shifted colors. Danny though with his jaw dropped picked up the hood and gasped seeing something behind him.

“Twirl Stiles.” Lydia grinned and he turned around showing his back side not knowing that on top of the strap there were white bold letters that said ‘Daddy’s’ right above his ass. Then turned back around staring at the crowd silent in words but plenty of growls were intensifying. Then Lydia walked off the stage, now the chair was closer to them before. 

He saw Erica wave at him from the dj booth before putting Fade by Kanye West. He glared at her and Danny sit down on the chair with his eyes glazed over in lust and legs apart. Stiles climbed onto his lap then when the music finally started up rolled his hips right over Danny’s crotch. But he only thought about doing this Derek.

Stiles looked out to the crowd, pupils dilating as he let out a small innocent sigh and grinded fully into Danny making him moan out and before his hands could stop he climbed off, kneeling between his legs. Running his hands up the bare thighs looking up to him and baring his neck a little and mouthed the words, grazing his hands over Danny’s crotch.

“ _ I feel it. I'ma rock the boat ...Work the middle 'til it hurt a little. I feel it, _ ”Stiles grinned at Danny’s hips bucking into his hand but he knew the song was short and stood, swaying his hips over to the pole. He stuck out his ass a little wiggling it, only giving a glance at the plug he forgot about by now, peeking over his shoulder he blushed before easily climbing the pole and splitting his legs against the metal, before using his upper body to lift his body away from the pole. Still holding the split, his feet touched the metal as he began to spin, not remembering he was showing a heart shaped plug just barely censoring his pucker from everyone.

After that he grasped the pole with his legs and hung upside looking at everyone before biting his lip and winking then setting himself upright to use his strength quickly spin his legs out  into the a couple complicated spins, doing some splits as he did. Then when the song he dropped down into the splits onto the floor under him.

Moving gracefully on the floor and past the pole he crawled on his fours, moving like a wild cat stalking its prey before pausing when he heard someone say as he arching his back and approaching Danny near the end of the song. 

“How far do you think he can bend?” Stiles smirked before pushing his hips by the tips of the boot in a downward dog position. Then pressing his chest down, bent his back lifting his legs above his head to do perfect split. To lead his legs down to bracket his head in a chest stand. Stiles let his legs lower down onto the floor in a natural position before bouncing up onto the heels into a crouch then standing.

When he stood the crowd was silent, Danny staring at him completely… He didn’t know what to call it and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing deeply.

“...And you’re a virgin?!” Danny suddenly blurted out and Stiles was suddenly being catcalled in offers by the alpha’s to be fucked in. But then he looked for Derek and saw his eyes dim, a dangerous red. But didn’t show his expression, Stiles blushed deeply and flashed his eyes towards the man, though others whistled thought it was for them. Arms wrapped around his waist as Danny sucked a mark into the side of his neck. Stiles gasped, almost pornographically and ran his fingers through the wig. As Danny stepped away he smacked his ass before he did.

“If you want to lose the v-card find me later?” Danny smirked and got off the stage as Lydia got on with a mic again. Stiles went back to looking innocent and rubbed his legs together in embarrassment before climbing off the stage.

“Thank you Little Red, there’s a drink for you at the bar. Now I had normal dancers to continue for the rest of night. Happy Halloween!” On cue painted dancers, waitresses and waiters suddenly came out like a flash mob and walked around. Stiles avoided, or tried to avoid some people trying to court him as he got to the bar and Erica handed him a pure blood red drink. 

“That…I’m sure you made Boyd want that threesome, Little Red. You need to teach me those moves.” She smirked as he sipped the drink then moaned licking his lips at the familiar taste. Then started to chug it down since surprisingly the drink tastes like pure strawberries.

“Yeah, Lydia helped me, it has cannabis in it.” Then Stiles choked  coughing into his hand then now looking at the empty glass in regret. 

“What did you make me smell earlier then?”

“Poppers! You know easy to fuck, makes you really relaxed if you know what I mean.” Erica smirked as Boyd looked at him lifting up a brow.

“Don’t ask Boyd, ok. Long story.” And that made the deep chocolate man laugh and drag  Erica out. Then saw Derek staring right at him, Stiles looked at Erica with wide eyes whose jaw was dropped before blowing a kiss his way. But then his stool was spun by some bulky man smirking down at him. 

“Hey Little Red. Let me buy you a drink.My name is Garrett.” The man signaled over a drink to him and gave him  a simple beer and capped he thanked the bartender for that. No need to have a repeat on how he met Derek. 

“Uh thanks but, I-” 

“God look at you, just begging to be fucked, just… Fuck baby, you need an alpha don’t you? Need my knot.” Stiles only smirked looking at the beer before getting an idea. He opened the beer to use the glass he had chugged to clink it against the top and watched it foam.

Leaning up he swirled his tongue around the bottle head as it foamed onto his tongue then sank his mouth down the bottle, looking directly at Derek then lifted the bottle up and let it slide down his throat as he chugged down the contents. When the beer was gone he slowly slid bottle out of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking off the liquid on the bottle before slamming it down onto the counter laughing.

“Fuck… A natural cock sucker too. Damn I need to fuck you now baby, let me stuff that throat full.” Though the surge of arousal came from looking at Derek looking like he was about to burst then his nostrils flared, face now getting more hairy.  _ So close… _

“Stiles come dance with me on the floor!” Erica randomly popped out of the blue, dragging him onto the floor, a grin on his face looking at people give him attention or wanting his. When Erica finally stopped he laughed hearing the song.

“Did you ask for this?”

“Duh biatch, I want to dance with you, are you ready?” Erica challenged.

“Try me, slut.” Stiles laughed and saw as there was an empty circle around the two. They stared at each other, feet tapping against the floor as the beginning of Anna Wintour by Azealia Banks started. Then started to circle around each other once the words started they felt onto own their bodies almost mirroring each other before crossing the circle and staring at the person in front of them. And for Stiles Derek was now in front of him again. 

As the song continued he stepped up right into the alpha’s space and slowly lowered his body, waving his hips as he  did until he was at a perfect level with Derek’s crotch then licked the zipper of his pants before rising. The growl Derek let out was so… Invigorating, shivers broke out on his body but walked off like Erica was doing, brushing other people who were at the edge at the circle. The dancing pair turned around, grinding their asses on the person behind them briefly then stepped forward and rolled their bodies together, movements connecting together fluidly. 

“Pop that ass Stilinski, I know what you can do.” Erica laughed smirking and looking at Derek and back to him. He smiled and mirrored her actions. Rolling his body into a crouch, popping out his ass enough to make the shirt of the dress pop up and show his bare cheeks. As they climbed back up turned back to back and grinded their asses together, the dance only getting more and more like sex. By the time the song ended, the two faced each other then started to make out and quite feverishly.

Strong arms were quickly pulling them apart before they started to dry hump each other. Boyd was growling predatorily at Erica who was only grinning back. Stiles looked back to Derek… Smiling at him, his eyes back to jade green. A sweet smile before he was silently lead out of the club.

“Baby it’s time for home. Are you hungry before we go home?”Stiles shook his head.

“Baby? Hah, sounds nice… But I wanted to party more!” Stiles giggled, hooking his arm in Derek’s and huddled close to keep warm. Derek lead them to the Camaro. But didn’t say anything as they drove back to Derek’s in complete silence, but Stiles thought it was just his normal thing. Even as Derek held his hand up to the loft. Right as Stiles was about to close the loft door his arm was twisted behind him to be pushed against the door that was partially opened still. 

( **_Limit Break!_ ** )

“Ow! Derek what–”

“Shut it Stiles. What the hell was that?” Derek gripped his wrist tighter, nose scrunching up in a wince.

“Der, that hurts!” Then fingers grabbed the brown hair and yanked back, baring his throat open, wide brown eyes looking into red very feral ones. Derek was completely beta shifted, coarse sideburns now grown and brow bone completely disfigured.

“Answer me whore. I asked you a question.” Derek growled out, slowly Stiles slid his free hand onto Derek’s.

“Der please… Let go, this hurts.” But Derek only stared, letting go of his hands just to pin both hands above his head with one hand. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, eyes jumping back and forth to the open door and him.

“Look at you. What a fucking slut, Daddy’s huh? Call everyone that at the bar before I got there? Even that tan kid?” Derek’s free hand trailed down his shoulders to his ass to grab with a hard grip, making Stiles whimper and squirm.

“No, I only call you that. Der–” A hard smack clapped down onto his right ass cheek. Stiles head immediately faced forward looking at the metal door in growing fear.

“Say it.”

“Say wha– Ow!” Stiles yelped as another smack was laid down, his ass starting to sting extremely.

“Say it slut.” Then Derek spanked hard onto his left cheek, grabbing the globes with no concern to how it made the flesh sting more.

“Daddy, ow! Please!”

“You disobeyed me, I told you not do climb onto that stage. What did you do. What did you do Stiles.” Stiles only softly answered. Another smack.

“What did you do!?”

“I didn’t listen Daddy!” Stiles whimpered, body slowly wracking up trembles.

“And what happens when you don’t listen to Daddy?”

“...I get punishments.” 

“Good, I don’t want to hear a peep then.” Stiles looked at the door with wide eyes before Derek’s blunt teeth bit onto his shoulder momentarily making him scream, not realizing Derek lifted the skirt to pull out the plug, to then sheath his cock fully in him. Only cutting off the scream with small gasps.

“D-Da-addy,” Stiles barely pronounced through the gasps. “...The door.”

“You wanted to a slut, let everyone see what is mine? Well here’s your wish. Want to be a slut I’ll fuck you like some dirty whore off the street.” Derek grinded their hips together fiercely.

“It was only fun! I would nev–” Stiles words were cut again by Derek pulling out to the head to slam his full length back in.

“Sluts don’t speak, you will take what I give you. The only words I better hear out of your mouth is Daddy.” Then Derek’s clawed hands  slid down to where the crook of his elbow was to yank his arms behind him, to pull his body back onto the alpha’s cock. And Derek started off his pace hammering into the tight heat easily due to the poppers earlier. 

Stiles tried to bite his lip as he sworn he saw one of Derek’s neighbors pass by but Derek didn’t seem to want him to. He used his supernatural speed to start pulverizing the tightness apart and aim at his prostate, Stiles couldn’t hold in his moans anymore.

Every time Derek would yank back Stiles arms making him be impaled onto the cock, burying deeper into him. The loud sounds of their hips slapping against each other continued before Stiles shrieked before coming into the cup of the jockstrap.

“Wow, did you just– What a slut. Did you even notice the person outside the door?” Stiles strained his ears trying to stifle his moans but failing, then there it was. A scent of arousal he didn’t know and a steady heartbeat that then sped up hearing his cry out.

“Oh god, Daddy! Please. The door!” He whined as he was suddenly empty, but then Derek picked him up and slung him over his shoulder like a barbarian. The plug was was then in his loose hole, properly making sure he stayed loose as Derek jabbed it in. Stiles yelped, hips jutting up as he came again with a pathetic whine, hands gripping onto Derek’s leather jacket.

“Hope you liked the show but it’s over kid.” Derek said.  _ Oh god, the guy can see me? _ “Wow you really came on me, you do know this kid can see your ass on display?” Stiles whined but couldn’t help jutting his hips back against the plug. The smell of arousal increased from both parties as moans slipped out of his lips. Then the loft door was slammed closed with a click from the lock. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you hurt baby girl.”

“...I need it Daddy please, please, please.” Stiles whined then looked at the view of Derek’s swell of an ass pause before skipping up the stairs, almost jumping over several each leap. Stiles was tossed down on the bed of the too familiar red room, he panted looking up at Derek suddenly feeling more wet between his legs.

“Did you just– Just you get off because of that fuck downstairs. This is mine.” Derek’s nostrils flared as he dragged Stiles down to the edge of the bed by his legs.

“No Daddy, yours, please, need to be full.” Derek then lifted up his legs and he could hear how Derek’s breath hitched. The plug yanked out quickly and bounced on the floor with a crack. Probably broken now though. 

“...You’re soaked.” But Stiles didn’t care and whined again.

“Fill me Daddy, fuck me already!” Quickly flipped onto his stomach, with his hips raised with pillows Derek’s cock sank back into him with the same pace as before. But only one thing felt different. “Oh god, you’re bigger!” Stiles gasped out. Strong hands gripped onto his hips as Derek’s hips continued to jack hammer into him using the supernatural speed to his advantage. 

“Squeeze little slut.” And quick succession of hard smacks, every spank making Stiles squeak out high shrieks but still tensed his muscles the best he could. To then feel something tugging against the rim every thrust in.

“Daddy!?” Stiles’ head shot up, bobbing with the momentum. The lower end of shaft Derek’s cock continued to grow, to almost the size of a softball. If Stiles wasn’t screaming before he definitely was now. But even then Derek continued to pound the new size through the rim, squishing noises becoming louder than before. Though it was supposed to hurt Stiles didn’t know his hole created enough slick that the knot could slip in and out. 

“...That’s my knot baby girl. Even now, you’re just swallowing it up completely… Fuck!” Derek growled loudly, grinding the bulbous shaft against his prostate. With a screech and extreme body shakes, Stiles came again for a third time and the knot finally slammed in too big to be pulled out. But was continued to grind on his abused nerves, as a gush of warmth started to fill his guts.

“Oh my god.” Stiles voice cracked from screaming so loud, he was pretty sure all of Derek’s neighbors heard him. Derek slowly let go of his limbs that flopped onto bed. 

“..Fuck baby I–”

“That was the best!” Stiles interrupted.

“What?” Derek said. Then Stiles weakly wiggled his hips testing the knot.

“How long does this last for?” 

“...I don’t know. Maybe thirty minutes?”

“Do you think you can make me come again before then?” Stiles teased, clenching down on the knot making another gush of come pool in him.

“What?! I didn’t prep you, I could’ve hurt you–I probably did!”

“Daddy that was so nice! Please please please?” Stiles looked over his shoulder to see the alpha’s face full of awe but worry as well. Then he leaned down and kissed Stiles sweaty temple with a smile.

“God baby, never cease to surprise me. Especially in this outfit, I was tempted to just claim you in front of that crowd you little brat.”

“I won the bet at least?” Then Derek hissed out a  growl.

“This was all the bet?” And Stiles nodded and grinned, snuggling into Derek’s weight on his back.

“...Yeah I’m sure I can make you come again before my knot goes down. I’m going to make you come until you cry.”

“...Make me then.” Stiles challenged flashing his eyes at Derek who flashed red back.

“Don’t regret those words baby.”


End file.
